Lost
by Serleena
Summary: Une mission apparemment agréable, une croisière ... et une catastrophe. Ou comment survivre dans un milieu hostile.
1. Le naufrage

**Hop là ! Nouvelle fic. Evidemment les persos sont pas à moi, j'oublie à chaque fois mais n'en pense pas moins ( vais aller kidnapper Roy et Jean au Japon tiens ). Bien, voyons un peu de ce qui va arriver à notre équipe de soldats préférée.**

* * *

" Tsssk ! Aller conquérir une île ! Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer quel en est l'intérêt ?" lança Roy Mustang ce matin-là.

Il lisait la copie d'un rapport informant les militaires de la réussite de conquête du généralissime. King Bradley avait récemment décidé de coloniser une île au large du continent, apparemment connue pour ses pierres précieuses.

" Selon la version officielle, cette île est réputée pour ses perles et ses émeraudes." répondit Riza.

" Comme si nous avions besoin de ça. On avait pas déjà assez à faire avec Creta et Aruego, il faut encore aller se faire connaître ailleurs."

Puis avec un soupir, le colonel apposa sa signature à la fin du rapport. Ceci fait, il s'étira et resta étendu sur sa chaise. Evidemment, sa subordonnée ne fut pas longue à le rappeler à l'ordre :

" Colonel, oserais-je vous rappeler que vous avez du travail ?"

" Si vous pouviez ne pas oser, justement ..." répondit Roy.

" Ce que je vais surtout oser c'est vous farcir de métal !" répliqua-t-elle.

" Me farcir de métal ... pfff c'est d'un banal."

Riza sortit alors son ami au long nez, et appuya sur la gâchette. Rien. Elle regarda dans le chargeur, il était vide. Elle leva les yeux vers son supérieur, qui lui adressa un sourire magnifiquement ironique.

" Vous avez vidé mon chargeur ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Ptêt ben que oui, ptêt ben que non."

" Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de votre bêtise là ? Je suis votre garde du corps, comment puis-je vous protéger avec un chargeur vide ?" s'exclama Riza.

" Oh allons ! Je vous les aurais rendues s'il nous avait fallu partir en mission, je ne suis pas idiot." répondit calmement le colonel.

" Permettez-moi de me poser des questions à ce sujet-là !"

" Fuiiii ! C'est pas la fin du monde enfin !"

" La fin du monde non, mais la vôtre oui si vous ne me rendez pas mes balles."

Le sourire de Roy s'élargit :

" Venez les chercher."

" Pardon ?"

" Venez ... les chercher."

Oh oh. Riza n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

" Où ?"

" Dans la poche de mon pantalon."

Rien que ça ! Riza le regarda un bon moment, indécise. Elle n'allait tout même pas aller fouiller dans sa poche devant tout le monde.

" Colonel : rendez-moi mes balles avant que je ne me fâche."

Roy regarda vers le haut, style j'ai rien entendu. Riza se leva, et marcha lentement vers lui. Si seulement ses yeux de braise ne la troublait pas autant. Elle tendit une main vers lui, et plia les doigts rapidement pour lui signifier de s'exécuter. Roy se leva, et vint se planter devant elle. Réponse : servez-vous.

Riza déglutit, mal à l'aise. Rien que l'idée mettre sa main dans ... ah non, elle ne pouvait pas. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles ils se jaugèrent du regard, et durant lesquelles le reste de l'équipe attendait avec impatience le dénouement de l'affaire. Riza savait que sans balles, elle perdait la moitié de son autorité sur son supérieur. Et il le savait aussi. Cependant, Roy n'était pas sans ignorer que dès qu'elle aurait récupérer son bien, elle le plomberait. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'air si sûr de lui, si calme ?

Personne d'autre ne serait amusé à lui piquer ses balles, ni même à l'envisager. Riza avança une main hésitante. Roy cacha un sourire victorieux, et la regarda simplement se pencher un peu plus vers lui. Le rouge montait aux joues de la jeune femme, et s'accentua quand sa main entra en contact avec le tissu. Le brun pour sa part, essayait de calmer les battements de son coeur, et de contrôler sa respiration. Par contre pour les frissons, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire contre.

Riza reprit ses balles, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Les autres à côté souriaient largement, se retenant même de rire. Riza regagna son bureau confuse, et rechargea son arme les mains tremblantes. Cet acte calma un peu tout le monde : allait-elle vider le chargeur sur Mustang ou pas ?

Riza attrapa un dossier, et se plongea dedans. Roy sourit ouvertement : il avait gagné. Il avait tablé sur le fait qu'elle serait trop troublée pour penser à lui tirer dessus ensuite. Le brun prit un dossier à son tour, et se mit au travail.

Mais ce qu'il trouva le laissa perplexe. C'était un ordre de mission assez particulier. En effet, son équipe et lui devaient se rendre sur l'île colonisée, pour une inspection et rapporter quelques petites choses. Roy haussa un sourcil : décidément l'armée devenait un peu n'importe quoi. Il examina la liste des personnes concernées par cette mission. Lui, son lieutenant, les deux sous-lieutenants, l'adjudant et le sergent-major, ainsi que le FullMetal. Départ dans deux jours.

" Ecoutez là : je viens de recevoir un ordre de mission. Nous devons nous rendre sur l'île de Satsu pour une inspection." annonça Roy.

" Ah ? Quand ça ?" demanda Havoc.

" Dans deux jours. Je dois contacter le FullMetal, il en sera également."

Roy attrapa le téléphone, et demanda à ce qu'on lui envoie le blondinet. On frappa à la porte, et ce fut justement lui qui entra.

" Déjà ? Merci il est là." fit Roy avant de raccrocher.

Il fit signe au jeune de s'avancer. Edward s'avança l'air blasé et se posa en face de son supérieur.

" Tu tombe bien FullMetal, je voulais te voir." commença le brun.

" Je vous écoute, mais faites vites : j'ai des recherches qui m'attendent à la bibliothèque." répondit l'adolescent.

" Oublie ça. Nous allons sur une île dans deux jours, pour l'inspecter. Nous autres alchimistes avons également pour mission de découvrir quelle alchimie est utilisée là-bas, et si possible de rapporter quelques ouvrages." expliqua Mustang.

" Et pendant combien de temps devrons-nous rester là-bas ?" demanda Ed.

" Un mois environ."

" Suis-je autorisé à amener mon p'tit frère ?"

" Non, seul ton nom figure sur la liste. D'autres questions ?"

" L'heure et le lieu du départ ?"

" Rendez-vous ici dans deux jours à 8h00 précises."

" Très bien. A dans deux jours."

Edward se leva, salua et s'en alla. Il retrouva Alphonse à la bibliothèque, et l'informa de sa nouvelle mission.

" Oh c'est dommage ! J'aurais tant voulu voir la mer." dit Al.

" Oui je sais, mais je ne peux pas t'emener avec nous. Ca m'embête autant que toi, mais je n'ai pas le choix." ajouta son frère.

Ils reprirent ensuite leurs recherches là où ils les avaient laissées.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le FullMetal retrouva la team Mustang. Tous portaient de lourds sacs, qu'ils entassèrent dans le coffre des deux voitures mises à leur disposition. Le voyage jusqu'au port serait long : il leur faudrait d'abord se rendre à une base à la frontière en train, et de là prendre des véhicules jusqu'au port. Dans le train, Edward questionna le colonel :

" C'est quoi cette île au juste ?"

" Le président l'a récemment conquise. Elle est réputée pour ses pierres précieuses, et d'autres matières premières." répondit Roy.

" Quel besoin l'armée avait-elle de conquérir une île ?" reprit le blond.

" C'est aussi ce que je pense. D'après les rumeurs, son alchimie serait intéressante."

" J'espère bien ..." soupira Edward avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre.

L'équipe de militaires arriva à la base tard dans la nuit. Ils se rendraient au port le lendemain matin à la première heure. Enfin ... si tant est qu'ils arrivent à tirer leur plus jeune membre du lit. C'est donc totalement à l'ouest qu'Ed rejoignit les autres, escorté de Riza qui était allée le réveiller. En début d'après-midi ils atteignirent le port.

" C'est la première fois que je vois la mer. C'est vraiment magnifique." déclara Edward.

" Tu n'es pas le seul." intervint Breda.

Les soldats restèrent là un moment à contempler l'étendue d'eau salée. Ensuite, il leur fallut monter à bord du petit bateau qui ralliait l'île de Satsu. Une fois tout le monde à bord, on leva l'ancre.

" _J'espère qu'Al n'aura pas de souci en mon absence. Il est chez mamie Pinako, tout devrait bien se passer._" pensa Edward.

Par contre, il était un peu inquiet pour son automail. S'il tombait en panne durant le voyage, personne ne pourrait le réparer. Enfin, Winry lui avait fait une révision complète avant de partir, et lui avait fourni de l'huile. De plus, il serait loin de tout ennemi là-bas, donc à priori, pas de raison de se battre. Le FullMetal décida d'aller faire un tour sur le pont. Il s'avéra qu'il n'était pas le seul : toute l'équipe y était déjà, réunie autour d'une petit table. On lui fit une place, et on lui proposa à boire.

" J'espère qu'il y a des jolies filles sur cette île." lança Jean.

" Un peu d'exotisme en effet ..." ajouta Falman.

" N'oubliez pas que nous y allons pour le travail, et non pour les vacances." rappela Riza.

" On ne risque pas de l'oublier avec vous, cher lieutenant." intervint Roy.

" Tant mieux, cher colonel."

L'équipe resta dehors tout l'après-midi, ne rentrant que pour le dîner. Qui se déroula dans la bonne humeur, entre les rires et les bons petits plats. Lorsque tout le monde se fut retiré dans sa cabine, Roy décida d'aller faire un tour dehors. Il y trouva Riza, allongée au beau milieu du pont. Croyant qu'elle avait eu un malaise il se précipita vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

" ? "

" Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il.

" Mais oui pourquoi ? " répondit Riza surprise.

" Vous étiez là allongée ... j'air cru que vous aviez fait un malaise." expliqua Roy.

" Non non, je regardais simplement les étoiles."

" Oh. Pardon je ..."

" Ce n'est rien. J'adore regarder le ciel étoilé, ça me détends."

" Ah oui ? Moi qui croyais que seul le tir vous détendait. Et vous vous y connaissez en étoiles ?" reprit Roy en levant la tête.

" Allongez-vous là, je vais vous expliquer." répondit Riza.

Roy s'installa à gauche de sa subordonnée.

" Vous voyez là cet ensemble d'étoiles ? Ca s'appelle une constellation. Celle que je vous montre, en forme de casserole c'est la Grande Ourse." commença Riza.

" Pourquoi avoir appelé une casserole la Grande Ourse ?" demanda Roy.

" Bonne question. Ensuite de ce côté, c'est Cassiopée."

" Ah !"

Riza lui désigna toutes les constellations qu'ils pouvaient voir de là où ils se trouvaient. Un silence contemplatif suivit ses explications. Sentant leurs yeux se fermer, les deux militaires décidèrent de regagner leur cabine. En partant, Riza remarqua que le temps se couvrait. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil, et à un rêve plutôt agréable : elle volait parmi les constellations avec Roy, et ces dernières étaient vivantes et jouaient avec eux. Soudain, elle fut réveillée brutalement. Le tonnerre grondait, et le bateau tanguait dans tous les sens. La blonde venait d'ailleurs d'être projetée hors de son lit. Riza essaya de se relever, mais perdit l'équilibre.

Enfin, elle parvint à sortir de sa cabine. Tout le monde était réveillé, et paraissait inquiet. Rester debout n'était pas évident avec tous ces remous. Chacun se cramponnait où il pouvait. Roy décida d'aller voir le capitaine, histoire de rassurer son monde. Il avança tant bien que mal dans le couloir, se faisant de temps à autre balancer contre un mur. Riza décida de le suivre. Tous deux parvinrent à rejoindre la cabine du capitaine.

" Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda Roy d'une voix forte à cause de la tempête.

" Colonel Mustang ! Pour tout vous dire je suis inquiet : c'est une forte tempête que nous avons là."

" Oh mon dieu !" fit Riza.

Les hommes suivirent son regard, pour découvrir une énorme vague devant eux.

" ACCROCHEZ-VOUS !"

Tous s'accrochèrent, et se préparèrent au choc avec la vague. Le navire monta à la verticale pour retomber brutalement de l'autre côté. Sous le choc, Riza fut projetée hors de la cabine, Roy tomba par terre.

" Riza !" appela Roy.

" Je suis là !"

" Retournez à vos cabines ça vaut mieux !" fit le commandant.

Le colonel serra sa subordonnée contre lui, et ils regagnèrent les cabines, trempés. Une nouvelle vague les fit dire bonjour au plancher. Finalement chacun s'enferma dans sa cabine, et se cramponna à son lit. Tous avaient l'impression d'être dans un affreux manège : ça montait, ça descendait, ça se penchait à gauche, puis à droite ... Tout à coup, un horrible craquement se fit entendre, achevant de rassurer les gens. Le bateau tangua encore avant qu'un cri ne retentisse :

" Les canots à la mer !"

Mais alors ... ils allaient couler ! Vite tout le monde sorti des cabines pour se précipiter vers le pont. Sauf qu'une énorme vague arriva, et inonda le pont balayant les militaires.

" HIIIIIIII !"

" HAWKEYE !" hurla Roy.

Il venait de la voir passer par-dessus bord. Le colonel se releva et se précipita. Il voulut sauter, mais Breda et Havoc le retinrent.

" Colonel vous ne savez pas nager !" rappela Jean.

" RIZA !" cria Roy.

Ses yeux la cherchèrent frénétiquement. Où était-elle ? En plus avec ce déluge et la nuit, impossible d'y voir quelque chose. Une nouvelle secousse les fit basculer en arrière. Des matelots les empoignèrent et les conduisirent dans les canots de sauvetage. Le navire commençait à s'enfoncer dans la mer. Les marins souquèrent pour s'en éloigner.

" Attendez ! Ma subordonnée est tombée à la mer !" s'exclama Roy.

Mais les vagues empêchaient d'y voir quoi que ce soit. Sans compter que les flots déchaînés risquaient de les faire chavirer à tout instant. Toute l'équipe appela Riza pendant un long moment. Pas de réponse. Une peur sans nom envahit le colonel. Riza ... son lieutenant ... son bras droit et son garde du corps ... sa si précieuse subordonnée ... engloutie par la mer.

" Non c'est pas vrai ... ça se peut pas ..." dit-il en sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

" RIZA ! REPONDS-MOI BON SANG ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE PARTIR COMME CA, TU PEUX PAS ME LAISSER ! RIZAAAA !" hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

" Calmez-vous ou vous allez nous faire chavirer !" s'exclama un marin.

" Hé." dit soudain Kain.

" Quoi ?" lui répondit Vato.

" Où est Edward ?"

Chacun regarda dans le canot. Le jeune n'y était pas. Ils se regardèrent paniqués: était-il resté à bord, ou bien était-il lui aussi tombé à l'eau ? On l'appela également, sans résultat. Cette fois c'était le bouquet. Roy eut envie de hurler : il venait de perdre deux personnes auxquelles il tenait énormément.


	2. Seule au monde

**Eh bien ! Ca vous plaît cette fic. Tant mieux, donc merci pour les coms. Persos pas à moi, mais je monte une expédition pour aller les enlever. Des amateurs et amatrices ? **

**Sinon, voyons où notre Riza a -t-elle atterri, et comment s'en sortira-t-elle.**

* * *

Les vagues balayaient doucement la plage. Riza ouvrit les yeux, et releva la tête, un peu sonnée. Où était-elle ? La jeune femme s'assit, et regarda autour d'elle. Une plage, déserte. A côté d'elle se trouvait ce qui devait être la porte d'une armoire, et qui lui avait servi de bouée. Le lieutenant se rappela la tempête : elle était passée par-dessus bord. Riza avait pu remonter à la surface, mais elle ne savait pas nager et s'était donc débattue un moment avant de parvenir à s'aggriper à quelque chose. Les vagues l'avaient ensuite emportée, s'abattant sur elle de temps à autre.

La porte s'était même retournée, lui faisant boire la tasse. Mais Riza y était prestement remontée, et s'y était accrochée avec l'énergie du désespoir. Et voilà qu'après de longues heures de lutte, elle s'était échouée sur cette plage et avait perdu connaissance, à bout de forces. Riza se releva, et essora un peu ses habits. Elle était encore en pyjama, et pieds nus.

" Hé ho ! Il y a quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-elle.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Riza s'avança jusqu'à la lisière d'une forêt, et renouvela son appel. Elle s'y enfonça davantage. Au but d'une heure elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la moindre trace de civilisation. N'y avait-il donc personne sur cette île ? Cette question lui fit peur. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était probablement la seule survivante du naufrage.

" Oh non ... mon colonel ... les gars et Ed ... ils sont tous morts ?"

Un grand chagrin l'envahit. Riza n'arrivait pas à croire que ses collègues aient péris. Peut-être qu'elle seule avait atterri là. La blonde retourna sur la plage, désemparée. Pour la première fois, Riza ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle s'assit sur sa planche en bois, et laissa ses yeux errer sur l'océan. Bientôt son ventre gargouilla. Ah oui ... elle allait devoir trouver sa nourriture. Riza se leva, et alla voir dans la forêt ce qu'elle pouvait trouver. Elle marcha un moment, examinant la végétation.

" Un bananier ! Ca c'est de la chance !" s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

L'arbre n'était pas bien grand, aussi put-elle cueillir les fruits sans problème. Son petit-déjeuner fut donc composé de quelques bananes. Tout en mangeant, la blonde réfléchit à la situation. Elle avait trouvé de quoi manger pour le moment, mais il lui faudrait également un abri pour la nuit. Et être également certaine que ce coin de terre était vraiment désert. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger, Riza décida de commencer par se construire un toit. Elle explora un moment le sol, trouvant de longues branches. En les examinant Riza vit qu'elle pourrait les entrecroiser.

La jeune femme les ramena à la lisière de la forêt. Elle les planta dans le sable, et les mit ensemble de façon à faire un triangle. Ensuite, elle alla chercher des feuilles de bananier pour recouvrir le tout. La porte qui s'était échouée avec elle ferait un matelas de fortune, recouvert par une masse de grandes et larges feuilles. La construction lui prit bien trois heures.

" Bon : une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, tâchons de voir si je peux trouver de l'aide." dit-elle.

Riza retourna donc dans la forêt. Elle marcha longtemps droit devant elle, lançant de temps à autre des appels. Rien. L'île semblait vraiment déserte. Dépitée, et fatiguée elle revint vers son abri. La journée était bien avancée, comme elle le vit d'après le soleil.

" _Il va falloir que je m'organise si je veux survivre. Voyons ... je peux pêcher, cueillir des fruits ... et il y a sûrement du gibier dans le coin. Mais pour ça il va me falloir des armes._" pensa-t-elle, assise sur son lit vert.

Et puis, Riza aurait également besoin d'un signal pour avertir les éventuels bateaux de sa présence ici. L'image de ses collègues lui revint en mémoire. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Roy ... son colonel chéri et ses amis ... sans oublier son chien ... Les larmes coulèrent petit à petit sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, pour finir par devenir une cascade. Riza attendit qu'elles se tarissent, puis sortit pour commencer à préparer ce dont elle aurait besoin. Des branches qui pourraient lui servir de lance, à condition de pouvoir les tailler. Or quand on est naufragé, les outils c'est un peu le problème.

Soudain, elle remarqua un drôle de fruit par terre. Rond et vert. Riza le prit, et chercha comment l'ouvrir. Avisant un bout de rocher, elle cogna le fruit dessus. Sans résultat. Solide la chose. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, et vit des pierres. Sans plus attendre elle en prit une et renouvela l'opération. Rien à faire, le fruit était résistant. La preuve, ce fut la pierre qui cassa.

" Et zut !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Riza soupira, et regarda le fruit devant elle. Tout en réfléchissant, elle porta un bout de pierre à son visage pour se gratter.

" Aïe !"

La pierre lui avait fait une légère coupure. Riza porta une main à sa joue, les yeux sur la pierre. Si ça coupait, ça pouvait lui servir. Elle utilisa donc la pierre sur le fruit. Ainsi, elle dégagea une enveloppe pour découvrir un fruit marron et dur.

" ? "

Bien, un autre casse-tête. Riza cassa le fruit sur le rocher. La coquille se brisa plus facilement, répandant un liquide un peu partout. La militaire ramassa un bout du fruit. L'intérieur était d'un beau blanc. Aidée de sa pierre, elle gratta un peu et extraya un morceau de la noix.

" Hmm, c'est bon ce machin."

Elle mangea les morceaux de la noix de coco, et en chercha une autre. Le fruit contenait du jus apparemment, ce qui pourrait servir à la désaltérer. Elle enleva l'enveloppe, et en frappant doucement la coquille contre le rocher y fit un trou.

Riza but le lait, qu'elle trouva rafraîchissant. Ensuite elle mangea la noix, qu'elle accompagna de bananes. Le soir tomba, et elle dut s'apprêter à passer sa première nuit sur l'île. Avant tout, elle ramassa encore des branches pour faire une petite cloison qu'elle installa côté forêt. Quand le nuit fut là, Riza s'allongea sur son lit de feuille. Mais le vacarme des animaux nocturnes l'empêcha de fermer l'oeil pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Elle ne put s'endormir qu'à l'aube.

* * *

Ce fut son estomac criant famine qui la réveilla. Riza sortit de son abri, et s'étira.

" _Hmm, je pourrais pêcher un peu aujourd'hui_." se dit-elle.

Riza se mit aussitôt en devoir de se confectionner un harpon. Avec l'éclat de pierre trouvé la veille, elle tailla une des branches qu'elle avait ramené. Une fois le bout bien pointu, elle retroussa son bas de pyjama et s'avança dans l'eau. Il y avait bien des poissons dans les parages. Elle attendit que l'un d'eaux passe tout près, et lança son harpon.

" Raté." pesta-t-elle.

Le poisson avait filé. Tant pis, elle devait continuer. Seulement, il y avait beaucoup de rocher qui lui entaillaient les pieds. Riza dut donc se résigner à retourner sur la plage. Ses pieds étaient parsemés de coupures.

" _Je vais avoir besoin de chaussures._"

Son oeil fut soudain attiré par un mouvement sur la plage. Un tas informe venait d'arriver sur la plage. Riza alla voir. Un pantalon ! Il devait provenir du bateau.

Il était trop large pour elle, et la soldate se dit qu'il avait dû appartenir à Breda. Encore un souvenir amer ... Riza s'assit sur un rocher, et commença à déchirer avec peine le tissu en bandelettes. Elle les noua autour de ses pieds. Puis pour calmer sa faim, la blonde alla cueillir quelques fruits. En revenant, elle remarqua que d'autres objets s'étaient échoués sur la plage. Peut-être y trouverait-elle quelque chose d'utile.

" _Voyons : une bouteille, encore un habit, mais de marin cette fois, un livre ... les pages sont blanches évidemment. Bon, c'est toujours ça de pris. D'autres choses viendront peut être._"

Riza ramena le tout dans sa hutte, et mit la veste de marin à sécher sur un rocher. Ceci fait elle décida de reprendre sa partie de pêche. Grâce aux bandelettes ses pieds étaient protégés. Depuis un rocher émergeant d'où elle était, Riza vit un gros poisson approcher. Vite elle lança le harpon.

" Touché ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais au moment de le remonter, il glissa de son harpon. Riza tendit la main pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne coule. Sauf que ... à force de se pencher elle finit par basculer dans l'eau. Elle ressortit, et enleva les cheveux qui lui barraient le visage.

" Mon poisson ? "

Elle regarda autour d'elle, plus de poisson. Excédée, elle frappa l'eau de son poing. Puis elle sortit de là, et resta au soleil le temps de se sécher.

" _Si je veux pouvoir manger du poisson, il va me falloir du feu pour le cuire._" pena Riza, étendue sur un rocher.

Elle attendit d'être presque sèche pour commencer à faire du feu. Elle ramassa du bois, mis un peu d'herbe sèche, et des bouts d'une page arrachée au livre. Ensuite, elle frotta un bâton sur un autre plus large. Elle frotta pendant de longues minutes sans voir une étincelle.

" Allez allume-toi !"

_Frush frush frush ... _et toujours pas de feu. De plus, si elle parvenait à en avoir, elle pourrait ainsi signaler sa présence. Riza redoubla donc d'effort. Encore un long moment plus tard, elle commençait à fatiguer lorsqu'enfin de la fumée apparut. La blonde se pencha, et souffla. Les herbes sèches s'embrasèrent, et un petit feu naquit, alimenté par les morceaux de papiers.

" YAHOU !"

Riza chercha de quoi l'entretenir. Elle ramassa plusieurs branches et de l'herbe sèche. Elle transporta le feu devant sa hutte, et se hâta de rajouter du combustible avant qu'il ne s'éteigne. Bientôt elle eut un feu de camp, délimité par des pierres. Riza resta là à regarder les flammes un moment. Puis elle alla voir sur la plage si rien d'autre n'était arrivé. Un sac ! Il y avait un sac ! La jeune femme le traîna vers son abri, devant le feu, et l'ouvrit. Elle retira un uniforme militaire, dont elle examina les galons.

" Colonel ..."

C'était effectivement les habits de Roy qu'elle avait là. Riza sortit tout du sac, qu'elle entreprit de faire sécher. Dieu qu'il lui manquait ... et d'ici à ce qu'elle le revoie, en admettant qu'il aie survécu, il allait s'en passer du temps. Riza avait trouvé une trousse de toilette. L'après-rasage ne lui servirait à rien, quoique ... pour après l'épilation on ne sait jamais. De toute façon elle garderait tout, ça venait de son colonel tout de même.

" _Tiens il n'y a pas ses gants. Tant mieux, au moins il n'est pas sans défense._" pensa-t-elle.

Riza ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que Roy était mort. Elle voulait garder espoir, l'espoir qu'un jour elle le retrouverait à Central. Aussi cette nuit-là, Riza s'endormit en utilisant la veste de son supérieur comme couverture. La mer avait effacé son odeur, mais elle avait quand même l'impression qu'il était tout près. Elle rêva qu'il venait la chercher sur son île, qu'elle était dans ses bras et qu'il la rassurait. Riza prononça même plusieurs fois son nom pendant son sommeil. Le jour suivant, elle se réveilla en meilleure forme. Cette troisième nuit avait meilleure que les précédentes. La jeune femme commença par allumer un bon feu, avant de chercher de quoi manger.

Riza aperçut un crabe sur le sable. Elle se rappela en avoir déjà mangé à une réception. Elle se dirigea vers lui, et au détour d'un rocher le harponna. Elle le ramena ensuite près du feu, et quand il fut cuit commença à le dépiauter. Elle compléta son petit-déjeuner par une noix de coco et une banane. Riza décida ensuite de faire le tour de la plage, pour avoir une idée de la grandeur de l'île.

Au bout de trois heures de marche, elle réalisa que cette dernière était plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait cru au départ. La blonde s'accorda une pause avant de faire demi-tour.

" _Je vais commencer à rassembler de quoi faire un signal. C'est mieux que d'essayer d'explorer cette île, qui m'a tout l'air immense._" songea-t-elle.

Riza retourna donc à son campement, et chercha de quoi faire un grand feu en cas de besoin. Toute la journée, elle ramassa des troncs morts, et quantité d'herbes sèches. Elle disposa le tout en tas, et apprêta une torche et de quoi l'allumer. Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'elle ne voie le moindre bateau se profiler à l'horizon. Entre-temps elle avait un peu amélioré ses techniques de pêche, et ramenait un poisson de temps à autre.

Riza avait également confectionné un arc et des flèches, dans le but de chasser des proies plus consistantes. Elle s'entraîna donc durant des heures, afin de se donner le maximum de chances. Puis Riza se fabriqua quelques outils, comme une hache et un couteau avec les pierres trouvées. Bien que seule, elle tentait de garder le moral, sa survie en dépendant.

Bientôt, tout ceci ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.


	3. Un peu d'espoir

**La suite non sans blague. Un peu d'espoir pour notre naufragée ... pendant que les autres désespèrent. Merci à tout le monde pour les coms, je vous adore ! Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_

_Q.G de Central_.

Roy tapotait nerveusement des ongles sur son bureau. Les gens de la marine devait venir le voir aujourd'hui pour faire le point. Voilà déjà quinze jours que lui et son équipe avaient fait naufrage. Ils avaient ramé pendant deux jours avant qu'un bateau, qui avaient intercepté le signal de détresse au moment de la catastrophe, ne les trouve. Tout le monde était revenu à la caserne, le moral en berne. L'expédition avait coûté deux membres importants, tant pour eux que pour l'armée. A peine arrivé, Roy avait immédiatement lancé des recherches. Sans nouvelles de ses subordonnés manquants depuis des jours, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Pâle, amaigri, les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Et aujourd'hui, les sauveteurs devaient lui annoncer soit qu'ils les avaient retrouvés, soit qu'ils arrêtaient les recherches. Et Roy attendait leur venue avec angoisse et impatience. Enfin, on toqua à sa porte, figeant tout le monde. Roy inspira avant de donner l'ordre d'entrer, d'une voix plus émue qu'il ne l'aurait voulue.Deux gardes-côtes entrèrent, et firent le salut militaire. Le colonel les invita à s'asseoir.

" Non merci colonel. Je pense que vous avez hâte d'entendre ce que nous avons à dire." dit l'un d'eux.

Roy acquiesça, tendu comme un arc.

" Nous venons vous informer que nous cessons toute recherche. Après deux semaines les chances de les retrouver sont quasi-nulles. Vos collègues sont donc déclarés disparus en mer."

" Non ..." dit Roy.

Havoc se prit la tête entre les mains, Kain retomba sur sa chaise anéanti, pendant que Breda se frottait le visage et que Falman baissait la tête.

" Non vous ne pouvez pas ..." reprit Roy.

" Je suis désolé colonel Mustang. Mais nous avons fait tout notre possible."

Ils saluèrent à nouveau, et s'en allèrent. Roy regarda la porte un moment, comme s'ils allaient revenir et démentir. Mais elle ne se rouvrit pas. Lui revanche, tomba comme une masse sur sa chaise.

" C'est pas possible ... c'est un cauchemar ..." dit-il.

" Je n'arrive pas à le croire ... pas eux !" ajouta Fuery.

" Et Alphonse ... comment je vais lui dire ça ?" fit Roy une main sur le front.

Personne ne put lui donner de réponse satisfaisante. Le colonel décida de le contacter immédiatement. Alphonse arriva quelques heures plus tard, alarmé par le ton inquiet qu'avait eu le brun au téléphone. Roy était pâle, et une larme coulait de temps à autre sur ses joues, malgré qu'il fasse tout son possible pour les retenir. Les mots fusèrent, aussitôt :

" Il est mort !"

" Disparu en mer à vrai dire. Mais pour l'état civil et l'armée, ça revient au même. Je suis vraiment désolé Alphonse." précisa Roy.

Un grand cri de désespoir s'échappa de l'armure. Le cadet Elric fut ensuite pris d'une véritable crise de nerfs, qui le conduisit à tout balancer par terre. Il fallut bien les cinq hommes présents pour l'immobiliser. Al resta là sans bouger, regrettant plus que jamais de ne pas pouvoir pleurer. Il se contenta donc de lamentations déchirantes, qui finirent par être rejointes par les pleurs des militaires.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là sur l'île, Riza continuait à vivre. Elle pistait depuis son réveil une proie qui d'après ses traces, pourrait la nourrir pendant plusieurs jours. 

Elle portait toujours son pyjama, qu'elle lavait deux fois par semaine avec un peu des produits trouvés dans la trousse de toilette de Roy. La blonde examinait le sol et la végétation. Les branches des arbustes cassées plus les empreintes indiquait le passage de son gibier. Elle continua donc dans son sens. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle le vit enfin. Un cochon sauvage.

Riza prit une flèche qu'elle cala dans son arc. Si elle visait la tête ce serait suffisant. Elle arma et visa. Soudain, une lance vint transpercer l'animal, qui émit un son strident. Riza resta interdite, l'arc et la flèche en main.

" _Qui est-ce qui s'amuse à me piquer ma proie ?_" se demanda-t-elle.

C'est alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelqu'un approchait, elle n'était pas seule alors ... Riza vit soudain apparaître une silhouette familière, et en resta sans voix. Mais pas longtemps.

" Edward ?" dit-elle en se montrant.

Le FullMetal leva la tête, surpris d'entendre son prénom. Il cligna des yeux en apercevant Hawkeye.

" Lieutenant ?" dit-il.

" Ed !" sourit Riza.

" Miss Hawkeye ! Pour une surprise !" reprit Edward en se levant.

Ils allèrent l'un vers l'autre, et le plus naturellement du monde s'enlacèrent.

" Si je m'attendais à te trouver ici ... comment va-tu ?" demanda Riza en le regardant.

" Et moi donc ! Je vais plutôt bien, et même mieux maintenant que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un que je connais !" répondit l'alchimiste.

" C'est sûr ! Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?"

" Ca doit bien faire deux semaines. Et vous ?"

" Aussi. Mais comment se fait-il qu'on ne se soit pas croisés plus tôt ?" s'interrogea la blonde.

" Ben ... moi j'ai atterri d'un côté de l'île entouré par une falaise." raconta Edward.

" Ah je vois. Moi je suis arrivée sur une plage absolument déserte. Mais puisqu'on est réunis, on pourrait s'entraider."

" Evidemment ! D'autant plus que vous chassiez ma proie." sourit Edward.

" C'est plutôt toi qui me l'a prise ! Je la piste depuis mon réveil." protesta Riza.

" Bon bon, pas la peine de s'énerver. Elle est suffisante pour nous deux. Venez, je vous amène chez moi."

Riza l'aida à porter l'animal, et suivit Edward. Il avait trouvé une grotte qu'il avait un peu aménagée. Riza remarqua surtout l'arsenal d'outils qu'il s'était confectionné. Il y avait également quelques carcasses dehors.

" Eh bien ! Tu m'as l'air de t'y connaître en survie." déclara-t-elle en lâchant la bête.

" Oui. Durant mon entraînement alchimique, mon maître m'a obligé à vivre sur une île déserte pendant un mois. Alors la chasse je connais." expliqua Edward.

Il transmuta son automail en lame, et commença à découper le cochon.

" Et tu avais quel âge ?" reprit Riza.

" Onze ans."

" OO ! Et ton maître t'a abandonné toi et ton frère sur une île déserte tout seuls pendant un mois ?!" s'exclama Riza stupéfaite.

A la mention de son petit frère, Ed s'était rembruni. La jeune femme en comprit aussitôt la raison.

" Je suis désolée. A moi aussi les autres me manquent." dit-elle en s'agenouillant.

" Ce n'est rien ... pauvre Alphonse ... qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ? Oh je suppose que mamie Pinako et Winry vont s'en occuper, mais je lui avait promis de lui rendre son corps. Comment je vais faire maintenant ?" dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Instinctivement Riza le prit dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, Edward finit par la serrer avant de pleurer un peu. Elle lui dit des mots apaisants tout en passant une main dans les cheveux d'or. Edward finit par se calmer.

" Chuis désolé. Je chiale pas comme ça d'habitude." dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

" Faut dire que d'habitude, tu n'es pas sur une île déserte."

" Voui. Bon on se le mange ce bestiau ?"

" Bonne idée, je meurs de faim."

Edward acheva de le préparer pendant que Riza allumait du feu. L'animal cuisait ensuite sur une broche, que la jeune femme tournait de temps à autre.

" Dis-moi, as-tu retrouvé des objets provenant du bateau ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Non, et vous ?"

" Oui quelques uns. Par contre, j'aimerais qu'on se tutoie et que tu m'appelle par mon prénom. Ce sera plus convivial, qu'en dis-tu ?" proposa Riza.

" Entendu Riza !" sourit Edward.

Il découpa ensuite un bon morceau de viande qu'il planta sur un bâton avant de lui donner. Ils mangèrent en silence, Riza appréciant de pouvoir à nouveau déguster de la viande. Ed proposa une salade de fruits en dessert. Comme il pouvait faire de l'alchimie, il avait fabriqué des bols.

" Dites, puisqu'on s'est retrouvés tu pourrais venir habiter ici." suggéra le FullMetal.

" Avec joie ! Une grotte c'est toujours mieux qu'une hutte."

Après leur repas, ils se rendirent donc du côté de l'île où vivait Riza. Ils comencèrent à rassembler ses affaires. Edward remarqua la veste du colonel, qu'il tendit devant lui.

" Son sac est arrivé un peu après moi." dit simplement Riza.

" Hm. Ah la la ce colonel ! Tu ne va pas le croire, mais il me manque un peu à moi aussi." déclara Edward.

Ils sortirent de la hutte, embarquant le plus de choses possibles Heureusement il n'y en avait pas énormément. Ils revinrent à la grotte d'Ed, et commencèrent à installer les affaires de la blonde.

" On va aller chercher de quoi te faire un lit. Moi tu vois ce sont des feuilles, comme pour toi." dit-il.

" Je te suis." répondit Riza.

Edward modifia un peu l'aspect de la grotte : ainsi un morceau de paroi sortit, et prit l'aspect d'un lit creux. Tous deux allèrent ensuite cueillir des feuilles de bananier, et en remplirent le creux de façon à former un matelas assez confortable. Riza remercia chaleureusement le jeune à la fin. Il se déclara aussi ravi qu'elle d'avoir de la compagnie après deux semaines en solitaire.

" Je crois qu'on devrait explorer l'île, voir si on trouve des gens. J'ai regardé de mon côté, mais je n'ai rien trouvé." dit Riza, allongée sur son lit.

" Moi non plus. En revanche, je suis monté voir d'en-haut à quoi elle ressemble." annonça Ed depuis son lit, à l'autre bout.

" Faudra que tu me montre ça alors. Au fait, que penses-tu de mes outils ? Toi qui t'y connais." demanda-t-elle.

L'adolescent attrapa une des perches de Riza.

" Celle-là c'est pour pêcher." l'informa-t-elle.

" Tu devais avoir quelques soucis pour sortir le poisson de l'eau."

" Comment le sais-tu ?

" La pointe est lisse. Quand on fabrique un harpon, il vaut mieux faire des entailles, pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe." expliqua Edward.

Il montra un de ses harpons. Riza vit en effet des crans au bout. Edward examina le reste de l'outillage, et déclara qu'elle s'était bien débrouillée pour une première fois. Après avoir sommeillé un moment, Edward conduisit Riza vers un grand piton.

" C'est dangereux de grimper là-haut, tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ?" demanda-t-il.

" J'aimerais bien voir la taille de cette île quand même. Allons-y."

Elle commença l'escalade, suivie du blondinus. Etant plus agile, il la devança rapidement. Après un long moment, ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet. Ils dominaient toute l'île depuis cette falaise.

" C'est vraiment grand dis donc !"fit Riza en découvrant l'étendue de l'île.

" Pratiquement un quart d'Amestris." répondit Ed.

" Et de l'eau à perte de vue."

" Hm. J'ai installé ici de quoi faire un signal, comme tu l'avais fait."

La jeune femme découvrit un grand tas de bois, qui se trouvait probablement déjà là.

" En tout cas, ça va nous prendre un moment d'explorer tout ça."

" Oui, mais s'il y a des gens ici ils pourraient nous aider à rentrer chez nous." continua le FullMetal.

Après être restés un instant à contempler l'île, ils redescendirent à la grotte.

* * *

Edward améliora l'harpon de Riza, avant qu'ils aillent pêcher un peu. Edward ramena un poisson de plus de que son amie, mais peu importe. Le lendemain, tous deux décidèrent de partir explorer l'île. Ils emportèrent de quoi chasser avec eux, et s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle. Maintenant qu'ils étaient deux, l'espoir s'était renforcé. Et comme Edward s'y connaissait davantage en survie que Riza, il lui apporta une aide précieuse, sans parler de son alchimie qui était fort utile. 

Deux jours passèrent sans qu'ils ne trouvent trace de civilisation.

" Mes habits sont tous déchirés." remarqua Edward un matin.

" Les miens aussi. Je crois qu'on devrait s'en confectionner avec les peaux des animaux qu'on chasse." fit Riza en regardant son pyjama, qui n'en était plus vraiment un.

" Je crois aussi."

" Je sais coudre, je pourrais m'en occuper."

C'est ainsi qu'ils gardèrent les peaux des animaux abattus. Avec une aiguille en os et des nerfs séchés, Riza fut confectionner deux shorts, un pour lui, plus un haut pour elle.

" Ca me va et confortable." décréta Ed en se regardant.

" Oui. Bon, je crois qu'on peut continuer maintenant." dit Riza en s'examinant elle aussi.

Son haut laissait tout le ventre libre, et le short s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Nos deux explorateurs reprirent leur marche, pieds nus comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Le soir ils dormaient dans des abris que le FullMetal transmutait, et chassaient à tour de rôle : des oiseaux, des porcs sauvages, des lézards petits ou grands, et quelques poissons quand ils arrivaient devant un cours d'eau. Bref, la vie continuait.


	4. Une découverte dangereuse

**Bien. Un peu d'espoir pour nos naufragés, mais qui vont pas tarder à tomber sur un os, si j'ose dire. Et navrée de vous décevoir, mais y'aura pas de Ed/Riza ( pis quoi encore lol). Merci pour les coms et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Au Q.G aussi la vie continuait, tant bien que mal. Cela faisait près de trois semaines que Riza et Edward avaient disparus. Alphonse était resté chez mamie Pinako le temps de reprendre pieds. A présent que son frère n'était plus, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. La vie lui semblait vide de sens, tout lui paraissait inutile et sans intérêt. Winry entra dans la chambre du jeune, et le trouva une fois de plus assis dans un coin sans bouger.

" Al, je crois que tu devrais bouger un peu. Sinon tu va finir par rouiller." dit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur devant lui.

" Et pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ?" répondit Alphonse d'une voix morne.

" Eh bien ... j'ai réfléchis moi aussi. Je pense que tu devrais continuer à chercher la pierre philosophale. En mémoire d'Edward, il n'aurait pas voulu que tu baisse les bras." exposa Winry.

" Sauf qu'Ed avait des privilièges en tant qu'alchimiste d'Etat. Moi je ne peux pas passer l'examen, on saurait alors mon secret."objecta l'armure.

" Et ce Mustang là, il ne peut pas t'aider ? Tu m'as toujours dit qu'il vous venait en aide à toi et Ed."

Alphonse considéra un moment les paroles de son amie d'enfance. Après tout elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas rester là pendant des siècles à ne rien faire. Il devait tenter sa chance. Et comme le disait souvent son frère, il ne pouvait pas rester bloqué sur le passé. Al devait avancer, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il se leva alors, et décréta qu'il se rendait à Central. Winry esquissa un sourire en le voyant reprendre du poil de la bête.

Dans son bureau, Roy se laissa tomber sur ses dossiers avec un énorme soupir. Le colonel s'était plongé dans le travail pour oublier le poids de l'absence de Riza, mais il n'y arrivait pas toujours. Elle finissait toujours par se rappeler à lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Une arme qu'on nettoyait, une pile de dossiers qui arrivait, une fille avec des cheveux blonds passant par là ...

" _Elle me manque tellement ... je donnerais n'importe quoi pour la revoir, pour l'entendre me houspiller ou même pointer son arme sur moi. Que tout soit comme avant, avant cette maudite mission._" pensa-t-il.

L'état de Mustang ne s'était pas amélioré depuis la tragédie. Pâle comme un mort, les yeux cernés, l'oeil terne, l'uniforme un peu froissé et un début de barbe il faisait peur à voir. Roy poussa un nouveau soupir à fendre les pierres. Dans son équipe, personne ne savait comment lui remonter le moral. Havoc étant le plus proche de lui après Riza, il avait tout tenté en vain. Son supérieur préférait s'enterrer chez lui plutôt que sortir où que ce soit. Néanmoins il continuait à lui secouer les puces, n'hésitant pas parfois à le menacer de son arme.

" Colonel au travail !" dit-il en posant d'autres dossiers sur son bureau.

" Mmmh."

Jean sortit son arme de service dont il assena un coup sur la tête du brun.

" Waïeuh ! Mais ça va pas non !" protesta Roy en redressant.

" Mettez-vous au boulot, vos dossiers ne vont pas se faire tout seul." répliqua Jean.

" Pas envie."

Clic. Roy croisa le regard d'un pistolet pointé entre ses deux yeux. Mais il ne broncha pas.

" C'est gentil, mais je vous ai déjà dit que ça n'avait pas le même effet." dit Mustang.

" C'est pas une raison pour glander bon dieu. Que dirait-elle si elle voyait toutes ses années d'efforts réduites à néant par votre feignantise ? Le lieutenant vous a toujours dit de continuer quoi qu'il arrive. Ca veut dire sans elle. Vous lui devez bien ça." reprit Jean d'un ton ferme.

Roy avait écarquillé les yeux à la mention de sa subordonnée, puis il avait refoulé les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir une fois de plus. Il se redressa et se frotta le visage.

" Vous avez raison. Je dois continuer, pour Riza."

" Bien !"

Jean rengaina son arme et retourna à son poste, satisfait.

* * *

Sur l'île, Edward se réveilla et baîlla bruyamment.

" Hmm, Riza ?"

La jeune femme n'éait pas là. Il sortit de la hutte transmutée pour la nuit et s'étira.

" Owaaaaaaah !"

Ed regarda ensuite autour de lui. Riza avait dû partir chasser pour le petit-déjeuner. Justement, un bruit mat retentit à quelques mètres du blond. Un oiseau, transpercé d'une flèche. Ed sourit et ramassa le volatile dont il enleva la flèche. Puis il prépara la broche et entreprit d'allumer un feu. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Riza atterrissait souplement à côté. Le fait de vivre dans un environnement hostile leur permettait de gagner en agilité et souplesse. La jeune femme déposa un second oiseau à côté du premier.

" Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Très bien et toi ?" répondit le jeune en lui rendant son sourire.

" Aussi. Allez, c'est l'heure du p'tit dèj."

La militaire entreprit de plumer les volatiles, pendant que le FullMetal soufflait pour activer le feu. Il l'aida ensuite à déplumer, et mit le tout à cuire. Ils mangèrent un moment en silence.

" Ca va faire trois semaines qu'on est là, et toujours pas de traces humaines." dit Riza.

" Nous avons marché tout droit jusqu'ici, pourquoi ne pas emprunter une autre direction ?" proposa Edward.

" On peut toujours essayer. Mais ça risque de nous prendre beaucoup de temps pour faire le tour de cette île."

Edward acquiesça, puis rangea sa broche. Il démolit ensuite la hutte, et tous deux reprirent leur exploration. Ils marchèrent toute la matinée sans croiser âme qui vive. Les deux Amestriens firent halte près d'une chute, et décidèrent de se baigner. L'eau fraîche leur fit du bien, et ils barbotèrent un moment, jouant même à s'éclabousser. Edward veilla à ne pas rester trop longtemps dans l'eau, et sortit pour faire sécher ses automails. Il s'installa au soleil, et les essuya avec une peau, pendant que Riza flottait. Elle lui demanda de lui montrer quelques mouvements de brasses. L'adolescente accepta avec plaisir, et lui détailla les gestes.

" Tu te débrouille bien pour une débutante !" sourit-il.

" Merci, mais j'ai un bon prof."

Au bout d'un moment, Riza sortit elle aussi et alla s'installer non loin d'Edward. Tous deux poussèrent soudain un soupir, parfaitement synchronisé. Ils se regardèrent.

" Tu pense à ton petit frère ?" demanda Riza.

" Oui, il me manque terriblement. Et toi ?"

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

" Je pense au colonel. Il me manque. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux."

" Ah."

Le silence se fit à nouveaut, pensif et mélancolique. Vers midi, ils décidèrent d'avoir du poisson au menu. Riza se chargea de la pêche, pendant qu'Ed allait cueillir des fruits. La jeune femme se leva et scruta l'eau. Là ! Celui-là était assez gros pour deux. Elle lança son harpon, dont une extrémité émergea. Puis à l'aide d'une liane accrochée au bout elle ramena son arme vers la berge. Le poisson y était bien fiché. Riza entendit soudain courir, et aperçut Ed qui venait vers elle visiblement excité.

" Y'a des gens ! J'ai aperçu des constructions pendant que je cueillais des noix de coco !" révéla-t-il.

" Ah enfin ! On va d'abord manger un morceau, puis on ira voir." répondit Riza soulagée.

Elle prépara le poisson, le fit cuire et ils le dégustèrent avec les fruits ramassés par le blond. Ensuite, Riza suivit Edward à travers les bois. Il grimpa prestement sur un arbre, elle le suivit avec agilité. Tous deux montèrent assez haut.

" Là-bas. Tu vois ?"

" Ah oui ! On dirait une tribu."

De là où ils étaient ils pouvaient en effet voir un petit village, avec des gens s'activant. Ed et Riza se sourirent, et descendirent. Ils s'avançaient vers le village, quand des éclats de voix les figèrent. D'instinct ils se camouflèrent, et regardèrent ce qui se passait à travers un buisson. Des gens traînaient un des leurs, qui ne se débattait même pas. On l'allongea sur une grande table en pierre. Un autre homme affûtait une hache. Les deux blonds écarquillèrent les yeux, ayant peur de comprendre. D'autres villageois allumaient une grande marmite à quelque pas.

" Dis ..." commença Ed, hyponotisé par ce spectacle.

" Oui ?"

" Ils ne vont ... quand même pas le tuer ?"

" Moi ce qui m'inquiète, c'est cette marmite. Comme s'ils allaient le cuire." répondit Riza.

Edward déglutit horrifié plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire. Manger un être humain ... comment pouvait-on être capable d'une telle ignominie ? Un homme leva lentement une hache en pierre. Soudain, Riza et le petit entendirent parler vivement derrière eux. Deux indigènes se trouvaient là, lance en main. Ils les forcèrent à se montrer. Les villageois les regardèrent. D'autres vinrent les encercler. Ils semblaient plutôt satisfaits de leur arrivée.

" On est mal Edward." dit Riza.

" C'est pas la première fois qu'on rencontre des ennuis." répondit le blond.

" Mais qu'on est désarmés oui. Et chez des cannibales en plus."

" Désarmés désarmés ... il faut le dire vite !"

Aussitôt il fit une prise à celui qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il en profita pour débarrasser Riza de son gardien Mais les indigènes réagirent rapidement. Riza évita de peu qu'une lance lui perfore le ventre. Elle fila un coup de pieds à un autre, et saisit une lance. Edward transmuta son automail en lame acérée, et de ce fait eut l'avantage. Il frappa à nouveau dans ses mains, et créa des entraves qui immobilisèrent les gens.

" VITE RIZA !" s'écria-t-il.

" Voilà on arrive !"

Tous deux parvinrent à se sauver. Ils évitèrent deux gardes, et foncèrent dans les bois, les villageois à leur trousses. Une flèche se ficha sur un tronc d'arbre près d'Edward. Riza se retourna et renvoya la monnaie de la pièce : un des hommes fut touché à la jambe. Mais une lance lui érafla la jambe.

" Ouch." dit-elle.

" Faudrait qu'on grimpe dans les arbres ! On y serait en sécurité !" dit Edward en exécutant un salto pour franchir un tronc d'arbre.

" Trouve autre chose parce que là il nous rattrapent ! Nous avons beaucoup moins de flèches qu'eux." répondit Riza.

" J'y réfléchis."

" Là-bas ! La rivière descends." reprit soudain la blonde.

Elle avisa un tronc d'arbre, qu'ils mirent à l'eau. Ils grimpèrent ensuite à califourchon dessus, Ed devant et Riza derrière. Le courant les entraîna dans une pente avec plusieurs virages, et des montées. Soudain une branche leur barra la route. Tous deux eurent tout juste le temps de se coucher. Avec la vitesse ils se seraient assommés. Quelques instants plus tard ils arrivèrent dans un petit lac.

" C'était rigolo cette descente." fit Ed.

" Tu crois qu'on les a semé ?" demanda Riza en regardant derrière elle.

C'est le moment que choisirent les cannibales pour débouler sur des pirogues.

" WAAAAAAH !" s'exclamèrent-ils.

Ils plongèrent aussitôt pour éviter les flèches. Riza n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir la tête sous l'eau, et paniqua un peu. Ed lui prit la main et l'entraîna. Ils purent regagner la rive.

" Ed ! Ils ne connaissent sûrement pas l'alchimie ici, tu devrais leur fiche la trouille pour qu'ils nous lâche !" conseilla Riza.

" Bonne idée ! "

Il frappa des mains et les posa sur le sol. Il fit jaillir un espèce de monstre en terre droit sur les cannibales. Ces derniers poussèrent des cris terrifiés, et firent demi-tour. Une fois de l'autre côté, ils abandonnèrent leur pirogue pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

" Ouf !" soupirèrent Riza et Ed.

" Bon. Je crois que l'exploration est finie pour aujourd'hui." dit Edward.

" Et même pour les jours à venir. J'ai pas envie de les recroiser ceux-là. On ferait mieux de retourner sur la plage."

" Je sais pas trop. On a commencé à dévier, c'est pour ça qu'on est tombé sur eux. Mais je crois qu'avec des cannibales dans le coin, doit pas y avoir beaucoup de gens par ici." réfléchit le FullMetal.

" Raison de plus pour retourner de là où on vient."

Ils se résolurent donc à retourner sur la plage. Il leur fallut trois jours pour retrouver leur grotte, ayant fait un détour considérable. Riza retrouva avec bonheur la veste de Roy qui lui servait de couverture. Elle avait préféré laisser le sac ici, inutile de s'encombrer. Edward avait laissé quelques outils également. Il observa un brin intrigué Riza enfiler la veste de leur supérieur.

" _Elle doit sacrément y tenir à ce colonel. Je parie même qu'elle en est amoureuse._" pensa Ed.

Toutefois il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il était l'heure de dîner. Riza et lui décidèrent d'aller chasser en forêt. Un peu de viande ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Edward montra à son amie comment confectionner un piège. Ceci fait ils attendirent. Arriva bientôt un animal ressemblant à un lapin. La bête se prit dans le piège, et se retrouva suspendue par les pattes.

" C'est génial Ed !" fit Riza en approchant.

" Merci. J'ai chassé pas mal de lapins étant gosse alors les pièges ..."

Il attrapa le lapin et le ramena au camp. Riza s'occupa d'allumer le feu pendant que le petit préparait leur repas. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient allongés sur le sable à regarder les étoiles. Le lieutenant lui nomma toutes celles qu'elle connaissait. Ed écoutait attentivement, et les renommait ensuite.

" Tu sais Riza, si ce n'est qu'on est loin de nos proches, on est pas trop mal ici." dit Edward.

" C'est vrai, le coin est très beau. Mais je voudrais quand même savoir si le reste de l'équipe a survécu. Cette incertitude me ronge." avoua-t-elle.

Ed la regarda un instant du coin de l'oeil. Elle n'avait pas tort au fonds. Lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu des autres militaires. Il y en avait avec qui il s'entendait bien. Et même Mustang ... il lui manquait un peu. Mais un tout petit peu. Il soupira doucement. Riza l'interpella un peu après, alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir. Tous deux regagnèrent leur abris, et se couchèrent.


	5. La caverne aux merveilles

**Cette fois-ci, nos deux héros vont faire un autre genre de découverte. Et voyons si vous reconnaissez le film caché dedans. Pas bien compliqué en même temps. Merci pour les coms, faites-vous plaisir avec ce chap !**

* * *

Six mois ... six longs mois avaient passés depuis le naufrage. Roy soupira, allongé comme toujours sur son balcon. Il regardait souvent les étoiles, en souvenir de Riza. Mustang allait un peu mieux, surtout depuis qu'Alphonse avait décidé de poursuivre ses recherches. Le colonel faisait tout son possible pour l'aider et le soutenir. Al lui rendait la pareil question soutien. Cette aide mutuelle les avait beaucoup rapprochés. Les disparus leur manquaient encore, énormément. Roy soupira encore.

" _Ma Riza ... je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire à quel point je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Ni à quel pont je tenais à toi. Et maintenant ... il est trop tard ! _" se dit-il.

Roy sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il arrivait à retenir ses larmes à présent., malgré qu'elles soient encore très présentes. Sentant ses yeux se fermer Roy se releva et alla se coucher. Et une fois allongé, éclata en sanglots.

" Riza ... ma Riza chérie ... mon amour ..."

Plus loin, sur son île, ladite Riza se réveilla avec une étrange sensation de tristesse.

" _Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_" se demanda-t-elle.

Edward dormait encore. La blonde s'étira lascivement, et se leva. Elle devait aller chercher le petit déjeuner. Riza prit un arc et des flèches, et marcha d'un bon pas vers la forêt. Elle avisa un arbre duquel les branches étaient assez basses, s'élança et grimpa agilement. Elle monta haut, puis se cala sur une branche. Riza prit une flèche qu'elle plaça dans son arc. Un oiseau appétissant était posé non loin d'elle.

" Désolée mon petit. Mais j'ai un enfant à nourrir, et j'ai faim également." dit Riza en armant.

La flèche fila, et atteint sa cible. L'oiseau émit un son surpris, et chuta. Riza attrapa une liane, et descendit. Elle ramassa sa proie, et la ramena au camp. Edward était dehors, et sourit en la voyant arriver.

" Voilà le petit déjeuner !" annonça-t-elle.

" Je vais allumer le feu." dit le jeune.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils déjeunaient sur la plage. Ensuite, ils décidèrent d'aller se baigner un peu. Ils jouèrent dans l'eau une bonne heure, avant que le FullMetal ne sorte le premier pour se sécher au soleil. Riza ne tarda pas à faire de même, et vint se mettre à côté de lui.

" Depuis qu'on est là, nous n'avons pas vu un seul bateau." dit-elle.

" Moi j'en ai vu un, avant de te trouver. Mais il n'a pas approché." répondit l'adolescent.

" Ah ouais ... tiens dès que j'aurais séché j'irais voir là-haut si il y en aurait pas un qui serait dans les parages." annonça Riza.

" Ok."

Dès qu'elle fut bien sèche, Riza monta sur le bout de falaise où ils avaient installé un signal. Elle scruta attentivement l'horizon pendant un moment. Rien, juste de l'eau et quelques mouettes. Le lieutenant soupira. Bon, c'était bien gentil ces six mois de vacances, mais elle voudrait bien rentrer à présent. Naturellement, ils avaient bien essayé de partir, mais le gros problème était un endroit où se formaient de grosses vagues, particulièrement difficile à franchir. Leur petit radeau s'était fait renverser à ce moment-là, et ils s'étaient blessés en tombant sur les récifs. Depuis, ils attendaient le passage d'un navire. Riza revint sur la plage.

" Toujours rien ?" s'enquit Edward.

" Non. Il faudrait pourtant trouver un moyen de quitter l'île. On ne va pas rester là toute notre vie." dit-elle.

" Je le sais bien, mais la dernière fois on s'est fait sérieusement bobo. Et il finira bien par passer un bateau par ici. On a bien atterri là nous."

" Je l'espère. Bon, si on allait à la rivière ? J'ai une revanche à prendre." proposa Riza.

" Si tu y tiens."

Edward se leva, et tous deux se rendirent à une rivière à quelques heures de marche d'ici. Ils y furent vers midi. Cette fois le repas se composa uniquement de fruits. Puis tous deux attendirent avant d'aller dans l'eau. Ils montèrent ensuite chacun sur un tronc, aux extrémités et dans un sens différent. Ed faisait face à une petite cascade, et Riza tournait le dos à la chute.

" Prête ?" demanda Edward.

" On peut y aller." répondit Riza.

Ils se mirent à faire rouler le tronc, de plus en plus vite. Le but du jeu était de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Jusque là, Ed avait quatre victoires à son actif, et Riza deux. Et la jeune femme était bien déterminée à remporter la manche. Elle accéléra la cadence. Un peu surpris au départ, Edward s'adapta rapidement.

Il freina un peu ensuite, pour ensuite accélérer brutalement. Riza faillit perdre l'équilibre. Elle aussi fit tourner le tronc plus vite, avant de le ralentir tout d'un coup et de repartir.

" OUWAAAH !" s'exclama Ed avant de tomber.

" J'AI GAGNE !" s'écria Riz avant de ralentir.

Le tronc s'immobilisa. Elle regagna la rive où Ed était déjà.

" Trois à quatre ! Je te rattrape." sourit-elle.

" Je t'aurais la prochaine fois." répliqua Ed en essorant ses cheveux.

" C'est cela oui ! Bon, à quoi pourrions-nous bien jouer maintenant ?" réfléchit-elle.

" Ca va peut-être te paraître idiot, mais quand j'étais gosse j'adorais jouer à chat."

" Oh tu sais, courir sur un tronc d'arbre n'est pas très intellectuel non plus hein." répondit Riza.

" Tant mieux ! Parce que t'es le chat !" reprit Ed en lui donnant une tape.

" Attends un peu toi !"

Ed détala suivie de Riza. Le jeu avait aussi une autre fonction : développer leur agilité. Edward bondissait par-dessus les troncs, grimpait aux arbres et s'élançait avec des lianes, talonné par Riza. Elle lança ses jambes sur une branche, et suspendue par les genoux fit un tour pour en attraper une autre avec les mains.

Edward décida de retrouver la terre ferme, et glissa à califourchon sur une branche recouverte de mousse qui formait comme un toboggan.

" YAHOOUUU !"

Riza atterrit dessus et descendit debout. Elle bondit ensuite et faillit toucher le petit. Edward arriva sur la plage. Riza déboula sur sa gauche, et plongea pour le coincer. Le blond esquiva d'un salto.

" Prem's à la grotte !" lança-t-il.

" T'as intérêt à speeder alors !" riposta la blonde.

Ils se mirent à courir vers leur abri, bondissant par dessus les rocher. Riza le devança de peu quand ils arrivèrent. Une fois dans la grotte, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sable, hors d'haleine. Riza posa par mégarde sa main dans la suie du foyer.

" Oh zut." dit-elle en contemplant sa paume noire.

" Ah ben bravo !" fit Ed.

" Toi le mioche, tais-toi !" dit Riza en plui plaquant la main noire sur la joue.

" Hééé !"

" Tiens ? On pourrait dessiner avec ça." reprit la blonde.

" Ah ouais ! Allez, on se lance dans la peinture à la suie." annonça Ed.

Ils prirent chacun un bâton qui remuèrent dans la cendre. Puis chacun de leur côté, ils entreprirent de dessiner sur une paroi de la grotte. Une fois leur oeuvre d'art terminée, ils demandèrent à l'autre ce qu'il avait dessiné.

" Al."

" Le colonel."

Ils sourirent, puis regardèrent les dessins. Ils étaient assez bien faits dans l'ensemble.

" J'ai un p'tit creux moi, pas toi ?" demanda Edward un moment après.

" Si, je mangerais bien du crabe."

Il attrapèrent un harpon chacun, et sortir chercher leur repas. Pendant qu'il cherchait, Edward remarqua soudain des empreintes sur le sol.

" Riza ! Viens voir !" appela-t-il.

La blonde accourut, et il lui désigna les traces. Et elle les fixa un moment.

" Mais ... ce sont des empreintes de pas ! Des gens sont venus ici ?" dit-elle.

" Mwai, et vu le dessin ce ne sont pas nos potes les mangeurs d'hommes." reprit Edward.

" Il faut qu'on les trouve, vite !"

Aussitôt ils suivirent les traces. Elles les menèrent dans un coin où ils n'étaient jamais allés. Il y avait une autre grotte dans laquelle ils entrèrent avec précaution. Ce qu'ils y virent les laissa sans voix. De l'or ... des coffres débordant de bijoux, des monceaux de pièces d'or partout ... ils avaient trouvé la caverne d'Ali Baba ou quoi ?

" Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ?" s'exclama Edward.

" Eh bien ... je ne suis pas une experte, mais on dirait bien un trésor. Et un gros." répondit Riza.

" Et mon instinct me dit qu'il n'a pas été acquis de manière légale."

Ils s'avancèrent, et examinèrent le butin.

" Tiens tiens ! Je me souviens pas qu'on aie ramené ça !" fit une voix.

Les blonds firent volte-face, pour découvrir des hommes armés et certainement des pirates. Ils eurent un sourire pervers en détaillant Riza. Elle leur répondit par un regard glacial.

" Comment êtes-vous arrivés là ?" lança celui qui se tenait le plus en avant.

" Vu leur tenue, je crois qu'ils sont du coin." dit un autre.

" Vous êtes des pirates je suppose." lança Edward.

" Bien vu le nabot."

Aïe, le mot fatal. Riza vit Ed arborer une curieuse ressemblance avec un volcan en éruption.

" QUI C'EST QU'EST SI PETIT QUE NEMO POURRAIT LUI SERVIR DE SOUS-MARIN ?!!!! "

Les pirates furent un instant impressionnés par cette réaction violente. Ed frappa ensuite dans ses mains, et fit jaillir une main qui poussa les pirates dehors. Riza attrapa le poignet du FullMetal, et ils décampèrent. Par précaution, ils allèrent se planquer dans la jungle, et dans un arbre.

" Et merde ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un accoste, il faut que ce soit des brigands !" râla Riza.

Ces derniers arrivèrent à ce moment-là, et semblèrent les chercher. Le feuillage dissimulait nos deux amis, qui s'était réfugiés assez haut.

" Trouvez-les moi ! Je vais leur apprendre les bonnes manières !" fit celui qui semblait être le chef.

* * *

Les pirates se dispersèrent. Ed et Riza restèrent dans leur arbre, mais s'installèrent plus confortablement.

" Quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne nous lâcheront pas avant de nous avoir trouvé." dit Ed.

" Oui. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici pendant des heures. On doit trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser."

" Tant que le trésor sera là, ils reviendront. Mais on peut faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas avant longtemps. Voyons un peu ..."

Tous deux réfléchirent au meilleur moyen de se débarrasser des pirates. Soudain, Ed afficha un air proprement machiavélique.

" Héhé ! J'ai une idée bien méchante pour nous débarrasser d'eux." dit-il.

" Vu ton air je m'en serais doutée. Alors ?" demanda Riza.

" Nous allons les présenter à nos copains les villageois."

" T'exagère pas un peu ?"

" T'as une meilleure idée ?"

" ..."

" Alors on y va !"

Tous deux descendirent de leur refuge. Trouver les pirates pour des fins pisteurs comme eux ne fut pas difficile. Ces derniers s'étaient rassemblés pour faire le point. Ed et Riza échangèrent un regard, et hochèrent la tête. Puis l'ado ramassa un caillou qu'il leur balança.

" Blllblllblll !"

" Attrapez-le !"

Les hommes s'élancèrent à sa poursuite. Riza suivait depuis les airs, de liane en liane. Edward se planqua, et ce fut son tour de prendre le relais.

" Alors bande de mou du genou ? J'attends moi !"sexclama-t-elle.

Les coups de feu claquèrent. Riza courut aussi vite qu'elle put, en faisant attention qu'ils ne la perde pas de vue. Elle arriva à une cachette et s'y dissimula. Ed surgit à son tour.

" Ca traîne mais ça traîne ! J'ai connu des culs-de-jatte plus rapides que ça !" lança-t-il.

" Mais il se fout de nous ce sale mioche !"

Edward afficha un sourire carnassier. Voilà, il y était. Hop, ils disparut, laissant les pirates débouler comme des trombes chez les cannibales. Ces derniers les regardèrent s'arrêter au beau milieu du village. Ils se demandèrent un instant qui avait pu leur livrer un cadeau pareil. C'était pas noël pourtant. Ca n'existe pas chez eux en même temps. Sinon j'ose pas imaginer les cadeaux. Oh un bras confit ! Merci maman !

Un silence étonné s'installa. Puis sans plus attendre, les cannibales se jetèrent sur leur futur repas. Un seul des pirates réussit à s'enfuir en hurlant comme un porc qu'on égorge. Ed et Riza se tapèrent dans les mains. Puis il revinrent sur leur plage, pour voir le bateau des pirates s'éloigner à toute voile.

" Voilà ! On ne les reverra pas de sitôt." décréta Riza, les mains sur les hanches.

" En effet. Et s'ils reviennent ce sera pour une nouvelle livraison." ajouta Ed, satisfait.

" Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je me reconvertirais dans la livraison alimentaire !"

Ed éclata de rire. Puis il décidèrent de regagner leur abri.


	6. La guerre des îles

**Bravo à tous ceux qui ont reconnu les pirates des caraïbes. C'est fou ce que c'était dur. J'espère que vos neurones marchent encore pour continuer à lire. Y'a pas de références cachées dans celui-là, ou alors je les ai pas vues passer. Merci pour les coms, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Encore trois mois de passés. Edward barra une ligne de traits verticaux avec une pierre. Neuf mois qu'il était sur l'île avec Riza. Ca faisait long. Le jeune regarda le mur où était représenté les mois en soupirant. Depuis la venue des pirates ils n'avaient pas vu un seul bateau. Il commençait à se dire que jamais il n'en passerait.

" _Allons Ed, ne te décourage pas. Si toi et Riza êtes là, c'est bien qu'un bateau passe de temps à autre._" se dit-il.

Le blond se leva et s'étira. Riza dormait encore. Le jeune décida d'aller chercher de quoi se nourrir. Il prit un harpon et s'avança vers la mer. En passant il harponna un crabe, qu'il camoufla sous un rocher. Ensuite il marcha jusqu'à un rocher non loin de la rive, sur lequel il monta. Quand Ed repéra un poisson, il lança son harpon avec précision. Puis il le ramena grâce à la liane accrochée au bout. En revenant il récupéra le crabe.

" Bonjour Ed." dit Riza en l'accueillant.

" Salut. Voilà le petit dèj." annonça l'ado en montrant ses prises.

Riza se mit aussitôt en devoir d'allumer un feu, pendant que son ami préparait les bêtes. Peu après, le tout cuisait au bout de branches. Après le repas, chacun décida de continuer à décorer la grotte avec des portraits. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'en avaient pas dessiné. Au départ, seul ceux des personnes leur étant très proches avaient été représentés. Il s'agissait principalement d'Alphonse et de Roy. Puis Edward avait rajouté celui de Winry, et la veille il avait mis mamie Pinako. Riza elle, avait dessiné Havoc et Fuery. Maintenant, elle attaquait celui de Breda.

" On a l'impression qu'ils sont avec nous, tu trouve pas ?" dit-elle à Edwrd.

" Si. Voyons ... qui vais-je mettre ? Oh je sais : je vais dessiner un chat à côté d'Alphonse."

" Moi je dois encore mettre Hayate ... je me demande qui s'en occupe." dit Riza.

Ils s'attelèrent à leur tâche en silence. Dieu que tous ces gens leur manquait ... Ed était sûr que son frère était en vie, mais Riza elle, ignorait totalement si son équipe avait survécu au naufrage. Et elle détestait cette incertitude. Plus tard, ils allèrent s'allonger sur le sable chaud. Puis en fin de matinée, ils partirent à la chasse. Après le déjeuner, Riza monta en haut de la falaise voir si un bateau ne passait pas.

" Oh de l'eau ! Si je m'y attendais ..." dit-elle en arrivant.

Néanmoins elle s'assit sur un tronc, et attendit. Elle scrutait attentivement l'horizon, guettant le moindre signe. Et alors qu'elle regardait sur sa droite, elle distingua des mouvements. La jeune femme descendit un peu, agile comme un chamois pour voir de quoi il retournait.

" _Ce sont des pirogues ... sûrement les cannibales qui reviennent de pêche ou je ne sais quoi._" pensa-t-elle.

Mais quand les frêles esquifs accostèrent, le lieutenant remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas des même indigènes que ceux rencontrés, et qu'ils fuyaient.

" _Des étrangers ... mais d'où viennent-ils ?_"

La blonde regarda les nouveaux venus marcher d'un bon pas vers la forêt. Elle décida d'aller avertir Edward. Elle bondit d'un rocher à un autre avant d'atterir sur le sable après un salto.

" Edo ! Viens vite !" appela-t-elle.

Son ami ne fut pas long à arriver. Riza lui relata sa découverte.

" Hm, mieux vaut ne pas nous en mêler." dit-il.

" Au contraire. Vu qu'ils sont sur notre île ça nous concerne peut-être. De plus j'ai cru voir qu'ils étaient armés. S'ils viennent pour une baston on risque d'être pris entre deux feux." objecta Riza.

" Vu sous cet angle ... allons-y."

Tous deux se rendirent vite dans la forêt, et retrouvèrent les traces des nouveaux arrivants. Naturellement, ils débouchèrent au village. Nos deux amis grimpèrent à un arbre proche. De là ils purent voir ce qui se passait. Et même entendre, car la discussion entre les indigènes semblait houleuse. A la fin, le chef des nouveaux cassa un bâton qu'il jeta aux pieds de l'autre. Puis ils s'en allèrent d'un pas rageur. Ed et Riza échangèrent un regard, avant de partir.

" Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Ca sent la guerre à plein nez." dit Riza.

" Tâchons de rester en dehors de tout ça. Même si je pense qu'on va être obligés de se battre à un moment ou à un autre." répondit Ed.

" Tu as raison. Quand une guerre éclate tout près de vous, on ne peut pas rester neutre bien longtemps."

Riza acquiesça. Elle attrapa ensuite des flèches qu'elle entreprit d'examiner. Ed passa en revue les haches et les harpons. Ils faisaient ça régulièrement, leur survie dépendant de leur outils.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, chacun monta à tour de rôle sur la falaise guetter à la fois les bateaux, et les pirogues étrangères. Il se passa bien une semaine avant que le FullMetal ne les voit arriver. Il mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et émit un sifflement. En bas, Riza sut aussitôt qu'il y avait des visiteurs. Elle quitta aussitôt la plage. Ed lui retrouva le sol. Cachés par des rochers, ils regardèrent passer une bonne trentaine d'hommes, armés d'arc, de flèches et de lances.

" T'avais raison : c'est bien une guerre." dit Ed à voix basse.

" Ah ces hommes ! Je vous jure !"

" Ehem."

" Quoi ?"

" Vas-y mollo sur la critique. T'as quand même un homme juste à côté." fit Ed les yeux en billes.

Riza sourit, amusée.

" Bah quoi ? C'est vrai."

" Mais oui, petit homme !" dit Riza en lui ébouriffant la tête.

" Chuis pas petit !"

" Si tu le dis."

" Tu va me payer ça." reprit Ed avec un air espiègle.

Riza pirouetta et ficha le camp, un petit homme à ses trousses. Il finit par l'attraper et la balancer à l'eau. Mais la blonde l'attrapa et le fit chuter à son tour. Ils jouèrent un moment, avant de regagner leur grotte pour grignoter quelques fruits et dormir un peu. Ed s'installa contre Riza, adossée à un mur. Au moment où le jeune commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, ils entendirent des cris. Tous deux sortirent prudemmement la tête de la grotte pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils découvrirent alors une femme poursuivie par trois hommes. Elle tomba sur la plage, et ils se mirent à la frapper.

Le sang des naufragés fit trois tours dans le mauvais sens. En même temps ils saisirent un arc et des flèches, puis vinrent au secours de la malheureuse. Les flèches fusèrent, et atteignirent les trois cibles. Ed et Riza allèrent voir l'indigène. Mais cette dernière prit peur et se sauva.

" Hé non attends !" lança Ed.

" Mais où croit-elle aller ? Si les autres la trouve ils vont la massacrer." ajouta Riza.

" Ca doit saigner grave là-bas." fit Edward en rangeant son arc.

" Oui ... on défendra uniquement la plage. C'est notre territoire ça."

Ils avaient seulement blessés les trois guerriers, qui se relevaient. Ils entendirent ensuite des cris.

" Tu parie qu'on va pas pouvoir faire de sieste aujourd'hui ?" dit Ed en se relevant.

" Non. Ils viennent vers nous."

Ils virent en effet surgir plusieurs hommes, qui les regardèrent un instant, surpris de les trouver là. Puis ils les attaquèrent, pensant sans doute qu'ils appartenaient à la tribu locale. Ed et Riza se défendirent, esquivant souplement les coups. Ils ne voulaient pas les tuer, seulement les indigènes semblaient ne pas leur laisser le choix. Edward claqua des mains, et transmuta un mur entre lui, Riza et les indigènes. Etonnés par ce prodige ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Puis du mur jaillit une tête monstrueuse, qui les terrifia. Les guerriers se sauvèrent en courant et en criant.

" Et voilà ! Suffit de leur flanquer les pétoches." déclara Ed satisfait.

Riza tourna la tête vers ceux qu'ils avaient blessés. L'un d'eux les visait de leur arc. Ou plutôt Edward.

" ATTENTION !" cria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

La flèche passa au-dessus d'eux. Ed roula, entraînant son amie avec lui pour éviter qu'une lance ne les transforme en brochette.

" Y sont pas pénibles ceux-là !" s'exclama l'alchimiste en se remettant sur pieds.

A nouveau il exécuta une transmutation de monstre. Leurs ennemis prirent la fuite.

" Quel bazar ! "commenta la blonde.

" Ouais. En tout cas merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie." dit-il.

" Toi aussi en m'évitant de finir épinglée." sourit Riza.

Ils décidèrent de retourner sur la plage. Soudain, ils virent un indigène foncer vers une pirogue et repartir en toute hâte. Nos héros s'entreregardèrent.

" Tu crois qu'il va chercher des renforts ?" demanda Ed.

" C'est bien possible. C'est pas vrai !" soupira Riza.

* * *

Lesdits renforts arrivèrent le lendemain. Une vingtaine de pirogues supplémentaires. Ed et Riza assistèrent au débarquement, la mine contrariée. Enfin, tant qu'ils ne se montraient pas, ils seraient relativement tranquilles.

Toutefois, il leur fallut bien aller dans les bois de temps à autre pour rapporter un peu de viande. Au cours d'une chasse, Riza tomba effectivement sur un petit groupe de guerriers. Ils la regardèrent un moment. La blonde recula doucement, guettant leur réaction. Ces derniers palabraient dans leur langue sans la quitter des yeux. Soudain, l'un d'eux brandit un arc. Riza exécuta un bond sur le côté pour éviter le projectile.

Les indigènes se levèrent et se ruèrent vers elle. Riza prit la fuite en jurant. Une lance lui entailla la jambe, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. La militaire bondit vers un arbre. Balançant tour à tour les jambes puis les bras, elle y grimpa rapidement.

En bas, les indigènes la cherchèrent.

" _Que n'ai-je un flingue sur moi ! Ils auraient déjà fichu le camp._" pensa-t-elle.

Riza attendit que ses poursuivants s'en aillent. Par chance elle avait conservé la flèche avec un oiseau qu'elle avait chassé. Riza marcha sur une branche, attrapa une liane et s'en fut. En la voyant revenir, Ed fut soulagé.

" Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tout s'est bien passé ?" demanda-t-il.

" Pas vraiment. Je suis tombée sur un groupe de gens pas très amicaux. Je l'ai échappée belle." répondit-elle.

Ed fit la moue, puis la raccompagna à leur abri. Riza pansa sa plaie pendant que l'oiseau cuisait.

" Tu sais je crois qu'on a pas vraiment le choix. On va devoir aider les cannibales à vaincre leur ennemi." dit Ed avant de mordre dans la viande.

" Che le crois auchi. Tant qu'ils cheront là, on ne chera pas tranquille, miom."

" Dans che cas, cronch, autant ch'y mettre tout de chuite." continua Ed.

" Ouich. Et puis j'ai une idée."

Ils terminèrent leur repas, puis attrapèrent de quoi se défendre, et se rendirent d'un bon pas vers la forêt. En marchant, Riza exposa son idée à Edward.

" Oui, ça peut marcher." dit-il.

" Après tout tu as bien fait fuir les précédents de cette manière." ajouta Riza.

" Ouais. Allez j'y vais. Ca prendra un peu de temps, mais notre tranquillité n'a pas de prix."

Tous deux commencèrent par entasser une grande quantité de bois à l'entrée de la forêt. Edward frappa dans ses mains, et les posa sur le tas. Des éclairs bleus jaillirent, et une masse commença à s'élever du sol. Riza le regarda faire, bras croisés avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ed peaufina son oeuvre pendant un bon moment, pendant que Riza apportait des peaux prélevées sur les animaux chassés. Elle recouvrit la forme créée par Edward. Quatre jours plus tard, ce fut terminé.

" Voilà ! Notre félin monstrueux est terminé. On va pouvoir y aller." déclara Edward.

" Il est plutôt réussi." dit Riza.

" Oui. Allez, allons dedans."

L'ado ouvrit une trappe dans laquelle ils se glissèrent. Puis à l'aide d'un système de lianes, ils actionnèrent le monstre, qui marchait debout. Ils le dirigèrent vers le village où les indigènes s'égorgeaient gentiment.

" Allez Ed, pousse-nous un bon rugissement !" dis Riza qui actionnait les pattes avant.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je rugis mieux que toi ?" interrogea le blondinus.

" L'expérience. Dis-toi que ces types te traitent de p-e-t-i-t."

Ed considéra la suggestion, un oeil fermé. Puis :

" GRAAAAOOOOORAAAAARRRR !"

Tout le monde se figea, pour découvrir un énorme félin arriver. Riza balança les pattes à droite et à gauche, balayant ceux qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Notamment les étrangers.

" REEEAAAR ! ROOOOOR ! FSSSHHHHHHT !"

Ce fut la panique la plus complète. A tel point que personne n'osa risposter. La machine chassa les étrangers, les repoussant vers la plage. Tous les étrangers foncèrent dans leur pirogues, et repartirent à fonds les rames. Le félin rugit une dernière fois. Puis Riza éclata de rire, vite rejointe par Edward.

" Tu fais un félin du tonnerre, Ed." dit-elle.

" Merci. On devrait être peinards maintenant. En plus, y'a moins de cannibales."

" Oui. Allez, on garde ce machin au cas où."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grotte, rangèrent leur machine et sortirent. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir dormir un peu.


	7. Voyage sur l'océan

**On approche de la fin ... mais la nouvelle fic vous attends, et j'en ai une qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Faut juste que je la mette à plat. Enfin bref, bonne lecture et merci pour les coms !**

* * *

La pluie tombait à seaux ce jour là. Et le vent était également de la fête, en soufflant plus que de raison. Bien à l'abri dans leur grotte, Ed et Riza regardaient la pluie tomber depuis leur lit. Voilà maintenant trois ans qu'ils étaient coincés sur cette île. Et leur séjour n'avait pas été de tout repos : entre les cannibales, l'arrivée et le retour des pirates, une guerre inter-tribu à deux reprises, ils avaient eu de quoi faire. Enfin maintenant, la paix semblait revenue sur l'île.

" Pfff je déteste quand il pleut, y'a rien à faire." maugréa Edward.

" Mouais, pareil pour moi." soupira Riza, la tête appuyée sur les mains.

Une heure plus tard, la tempête se calma enfin. Ils se regardèrent, et bondirent hors de leur lit. Oui, les nuages partaient. Ils allaient pouvoir s'occuper un peu. Pour commencer, il devaient manger. Tous deux partirent donc en forêt.

" Autant chasser une grosse proie, comme ça s'il repleut on sera tranquille." proposa Riza.

" Ouais bonne idée."

" Attends, vu qu'il y a du soleil je mets cette chemise à sécher."

Riza étendit soigneusement une des chemises de son cher colonel, puis elle suivit le jeune. Ils examinèrent le sol un moment, avant de trouver des empreintes d'un petit cerf. Nos deux héros suivirent la piste, avant de déboucher sur une clairière. Un petit troupeau y paissait paisiblement. Tous deux approchèrent en silence, face au vent. Quand ils furent assez proches, ils se concertèrent du regard pour choisir une proie. Par signe ils en désignèrent une, et armèrent leur arcs. _Fiiiiiit_ ! Les flèches jaillirent et se fichèrent dans le cou de l'animal. Ed et Riza avaient tiré en même temps, et lancèrent immédiatement deux autres flèches dans les flancs par précaution. L'ongulé s'était cabré au moment de les recevoir, et il s'écroula sur le flanc.

Le reste du troupeau détala. Les chasseurs approchèrent de leur proie. Riza vérifia qu'il était mort. Tout à coup, des gouttes tombèrent, les suprenant. Edward jura, puis aida Riza a ramener leur proie le plus rapidement possible.

Le vent s'était remis à souffler avec force, ralentissant leur progression. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant leur abri. Tout à coup, ils découvirent la chemise de Roy prise dans des branchages. Gonflée par le vent, elle ressemblait à une voile. Pour les naufragés, ce fut une révélation.

" Tu as vu ?" s'exclamèrent-ils.

Ils sourirent en voyant qu'ils avaient eu la même idée. Ils déposèrent leur gibier dans la caverne, et Riza récupéra la chemise. Pas question qu'elle perde quoi que ce soit appartenant à Mustang. Les deux s'essorèrent soigneusement.

" Une voile ! Comment n'y avons nous pas pensé plus tôt !" dit Edward en secouant ses cheveux devenus aussi longs que ceux de Riza.

" Si je le savais ! En tout cas, voilà qui nous permettrait de franchir la crête des vagues, si tant est que l'on arrive à se fabriquer une voile". répondit Riza.

" Mais on a ce qui faut pour ça. En nouant les vestes et les chemises du colonel, nous aurions une petite voile." exposa Ed en montrant le sac militaire.

" Oui ... il y a quatre chemises et trois vestes. Ca devrait aller. On s'y mettrra après le repas." décida Riza en frappant du poing dans une main.

Edward approuva. Ils se mirent donc à préparer leur déjeuner, et discutèrent de la préparation de leur voyage.

" Il va nous falloir des provisions, beaucoup de provisions." commença le FullMetal.

" De l'eau également, donc un radeau suffisamment grand et solide." ajouta Riza qui tournait le gibier.

" Vidé de ses vestes et chemises, le sac pourra en contenir quelques unes. On fera sécher des fruits, du poisson et de la viande."

La blonde approuva. Ils profitèrent du feu pour se sécher. Puis Riza noua ses cheveux en une longue natte, de même qu'Ed. Ils l'attachèrent avec des bouts de lianes. Ensuite, Riza et lui commencèrent à coudre les chemises et les vestes ensemble. Ed les aurait bien transmutées, mais il savait que Riza aurait refusé.

Ils passèrent donc un bon moment à faire de la couture. La voile fut terminée en milieu d'après-midi.

* * *

" Ca c'est fait. Il nous faut également déterminer notre trajectoire." songea Riza.

" Oui. Alors voyons." dit Ed en s'avançant vers une paroi.

Pour avoir une idée de leur déviation, Ed avait tracé une carte il y a longtemps.

" Là c'est l'île où on aurait dû atterrir s'il n'y avait pas eu la tempête. Par rapport à Amestris elle vers le bas. D'après mes calculs, on a fait un sacré crochet donc l'île où nous sommes se situe encore plus bas que Satsu." exposa-t-il une main sur la paroi.

" Ce qui veut dire qu'on pourrait essayer de gagner l'île de Satsu, dont nous sommes sûrs qu'elle est assez développée pour nous permettre de regagner Amestris." en déduisit le lieutenant.

" Exact. Ce serait moins long et moins risqué que de tenter de rentrer directement. En un mot comme en cent, il faut qu'on aille vers le nord."

" Parfait. Nous avons du boulot pour les jours à venir." conclut Riza.

Néanmoins il leur fallut attendre la fin de la tempête pour commencer à se mettre au travail. Nos amis commencèrent par la construction du radeau. Ils rassemblèrent de longues branches assez épaisses, puis coupèrent des troncs avec des haches en pierres. Ensuite, ils en firent durcir les extrémités au feu. Riza s'occupa de trouver de quoi faire des cordes. Des petites lianes qu'elle tailla dans les arbres. Pendant qu'elle les tressait, Edward transmutait des paniers en bois, qui serviraient pour le transport de la nourriture, et d'autres en pierres pour l'eau.

Vint ensuite l'assemblage du bois. Les branches plus fines au milieu pour le "plancher" furent nouées entre elles, et rattachés aux troncs qui serviraient de flotteurs. Riza mit le mât pour la voile, et Ed se chargea de fabriquer des rames et un gouvernail. Le radeau était construit près de la mer, sur le sable. Il leur fallut près d'une semaine pour le construire. Ils s'assurèrent qu'il flottait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas de déséquilibre.

" Parfait ! On va pouvoir constituer les provisions." annonça Riza quand ils le ramenèrent sur la berge.

" Oui, et bientôt on pourra partir." sourit Ed.

Ils passèrent encore une semaine à chasser, pêcher et cueillir sans relâche, et à faire sécher le tout au soleil. Ensuite, tout fut emballés dans des feuilles et noué, puis disposés dans les paniers eux même tapissés de verdure. Les paniers furent bien fermés, et solidement fixés au radeau. Riza ferma le sac contenant quelques paniers, et le fixa à leur bateau. La voile fut installée, les rames aussi.

Le soir était tombé quand ils achevèrent leur préparatifs. Le départ se ferait demain matin à la première heure. En attendant, il fallait aller dîner. Nos amis avait mis leur repas de côté, s'épargnant ainsi une autre chasse fatiguante.

" Je suis tellement excitée je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à dormir." confia Riza.

" Et moi donc ! J'espère que tout se passera bien." répondit Edward.

" Moi aussi. Nous sommes dans la période des vents, donc la voile nous aidera beaucoup."

" On ramera à tour de rôle aussi." conclut le jeune.

Malgré leur excitation, ils parvinrent à s'endormir. Tous deux s'éveillèrent en même temps, et terminèrent la nourriture mise de côté. Le vent soufflait déjà, et les vagues se formaient au loin. Ed et Riza s'avancèrent d'un pas décidé vers le radeau. Ils le poussèrent aussi loin que possible dans l'eau, et grimpèrent dessus. Puis tous deux se mirent à ramer, doucement pour ne pas gaspiller leurs forces.

" Ca fait drôle quand même."dit Edward.

" Ouais. Allez courage." répondit Riza.

Ils passèrent une première vague, puis une deuxième. Ils arrivèrent vite à la ligne critique. D'un accord tacite, ils ramèrent plus fort. Beaucoup plus fort. La vague derrière gagnait en puissance. Riza hissa la voile qui se gonfla aussitôt. Le radeau prit encore de la vitesse, et ils lâchèrent leur rame pour se cramponner. Ils montèrent sur la vague ... pour retomber brutalement de l'autre côté. Ils avaient réussi, ils avaient passé la ligne de crête.

" CA Y EST ON EST PASSES !" s'écrièrent-ils.

Dans un mouvement spontané ils s'enlacèrent. Grâce au vent et à la voile, le radeau filait sur l'eau. L'île s'éloignait de plus en plus. Le voyage commençait. Tant que le vent soufflait, ils n'avaient qu'à diriger le tout. Le vent cessa à la fin de la journée, et il fallut commencer à ramer. Edward se proposa.

Riza défit un des paniers pour qu'ils mangent d'abord. Le jeune prit ensuite les rames, et se mit au travail. Riza gardait le cap.

" C'est bon Ed. Tu peut arrêter on y voit plus rien." annonça-t-elle.

" J'avais remarqué merci." ironisa-t-il.

" Ca va être notre première nuit sur l'océan. J'espère que je ne vais pas tomber à l'eau." dit Riza en s'allongeant.

" On n'a qu'à passer une main dans les lanières pour s'accrocher." suggéra Ed.

Chacun y glissa un poignet, et tenta de s'endormir. Hormis quelques ballotements il n'y avait pas de courant. Le radeau ne dériverait donc pas trop. Le sommeil vint les chercher plus tôt qu'ils ne pensaient, seul le soleil les réveilla. Ou plutôt, un juron d'Edward réveilla Riza.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe on coule ?" demanda-t-elle inquiète.

" Nan ! Y'a un de ces foutus piafs qui a chié sur l'automail de ma jambe !" répondit le FullMetal.

Riza fut prise d'un fou rire. Edward nettoya sa jambe en grommelant, avec un peu d'eau de mer et l'essuya avec soin. Ils déjeunèrent ensuite, et comme le vent soufflait assez la voile fut remise. Il souffla une bonne partie de la journée, accélérant le voyage et économisant leur forces. Puis ce fut au tour de la blonde de ramer.

" Au moins on se fait les bras." dit-elle.

" Oof, on a pas trop perdu dans la jungle." répondit son ami.

" En revanche on se fait ch ... on s'ennuie."

" Merci de ta délicatesse, j'ai pas encore oublié l'incident de ce matin."

Riza retint un éclat de rire. N'empêche, ça pouvait lui arriver aussi. Elle espéra que non. La militaire rama jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ce fut ainsi pendant tout le voyage : la voile quand ils pouvaient, sinon les rames à tour de rôle. Quelques fois le vent durait toute la journée, d'autres fois ils devaient ramer tout le temps.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Ce qu'ils redoutaient le plus, c'était les tempêtes. Depuis trois jours qu'ils étaient là, ils n'en avaient pas croisé une, mais sait-on jamais. Le bouquet serait qu'il en arrive une pendant la nuit.

" Hmmm ... on a déjà vidé trois paniers et presque un tonnelet d'eau." constata Edward un matin.

" Il nous en reste encore assez pour un bon moment, mais j'espère qu'on atteindra Satsu avant la fin des provisions." dit Riza.

" On ne devrait plus en être bien loin. Encore un jour ou deux si on a bien suivi le cap."

Riza acquiesça, et remit la voile.

* * *

Le vent les porta toute la matinée. Edward rama ensuite près de la moitié de l'après-midi. Le lendemain, Riza se réveilla la première. Elle bâilla et s'étira. Puis en regardant l'horizon, elle aperçut une masse sombre.

" Ed ! Réveille-toi Ed !" dit-elle en secouant l'ado.

" Gné keya ?"

" Là-bas ! Je crois que c'est la terre !"

Ed se redressa d'un coup, bien réveillé. Il alla à l'avant du bateau pour examiner l'océan.

" Oh putain ! Toutes rames et voiles dehors !" s'exclama-t-il.

Riza attrapa les rames, et rama vigoureusement. Ed se précipita vers le gouvernail, car par ici il y avait du courant. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à ce que leur ventre hurlant à la famine ne les contraignent à arrêter. Mais ils étaient proches à présent.

" Le vent ! YAHOU !" s'exclama Riza.

Son ami hissa la voile, et le bateau repartit de plus belle. Ils en profitèrent pour manger un morceau. Enfin ils virent la plage. Il y avait bien des gens dessus. Ed et Riza se jetèrent sur les rames, et firent tant et si bien qu'ils accostèrent assez brutalement. Les gens sur le port les regardaient avec étonnement. D'où venaient-ils ces deux-là ? Ed et Riza descendirent du radeau, nerveux. Un marin vint à leur rencontre.

" Bonjour ! D'où venez-vous tous les deux ?" demanda-t-il.

" Vous parlez l'amestrien !" remarqua Riza.

" Bien sûr ! L'île a été colonisée ça fait trois ans maintenant. Vous êtes de là-bas ?"

" On est arrivé à Satsu Riza ! C'est bon on y est !" s'exclama Edward.

Le matelot les regarda sans comprendre. Ce fut Riza qui lui expliqua :

" Nous devions venir ici après la colonisation. Voyez-vous je suis militaire et lui il est Alchimiste d'Etat. Malheureusement notre bateau a fait naufrage, et nous avons échoué sur une île déserte loin d'ici."

" Aaah d'accord ! Donc vous êtes passés par là avant de regagner votre patrie !" comprit le marin.

" Voilà !" acquièscèrent-ils.

" Ben on va vous arranger ça ! Y'a justement un bateau qui part dans une heure pour Amestris. C'est le mien en plus."

Ed et Riza en dansèrent de joie. Le marin les fit monter à bord, et leva l'ancre.

" J'y crois pas on rentre enfin !" s'exclama Riza.

" Oui, mais on est pas très présentables."

" On qu'à découdre la voile." proposa la blonde.

" Mais oui !"

Aussitôt ils se mirent en devoir de casser les coutures. Ils enfilèrent une chemise, et des pantalons du colonel. Naturellement ils étaient trop grands, surtout pour Edward.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le colonel Mustang reçut un appel du port.

" Oui ?"

" Colonel Mustang ?"

" C'est moi-même."

" J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous."

Quand il sut de quoi il s'agissait, Roy en resta sans voix. Puis il ne sut plus s'il allait éclater en sanglot ou hurler de joie. Son équipe remarqua son état soudainement très nerveux.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe colonel ?" demanda Jean quand il raccrocha.

" C'est incroyable, vous allez pas le croire ! Ils sont là !" répondit Roy d'un trait.

" Qui ça ?" questionna Falman.

" Edward et Riza ! Ils sont vivants, ils nous attendent au port !"

Tous ouvrirent grand la bouche, avant de se lever en panique totale. Roy courut au porte-manteau, et tous sortirent. Cinq secondes après, Roy revient précipitamment.

" Faut prévenir Alphonse !"

Il composa en toute hâte le numéro du jeune.

" Al ! C'est Mustang ! Il est vivant il est vivant !" lâcha Roy plus excité qu'une puce.

" Qui est vivant ?" demanda Al.

" Edward ! Lui et Riza sont au port !"

Al resta un moment sans voix.

" C'est pas vrai ..."

" Si c'est vrai on vient de me le dire !"

" Attendez moi j'arrive !"

Clac. Alphonse raccrocha brutalement. Puis après avoir averti mamie Pianko et Winry il se sauva vers la gare, direction Central.


	8. Qu'on est bien chez soi

**Et voilà la fin de cette fic. La nouvelle sera publiée ... ben ... sûrement demain. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui l'ont suivie, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sur le quai de la gare, Roy piaffait d'impatience. Il faisait les cent pas, ou tournait comme un lion en cage comme vous préférez. L'arrivée du train d'Alphonse ne le calma pas pour autant : celui devant les amener au port n'arrivait pas avant une heure.

" Colonel !" s'exclama le cadet Elric en déboulant.

Roy s'arrêta pour l'accueillir. Il état suivie par une vieilla dame minuscule et d'une jeune fille blonde. Tous étaient nerveux et tout aussi impatients que lui.

" C'est bien vrai ce que vous nous avez dit ? Mon nii-san est vivant ?" demanda Al d'une voix inquiète.

" C'est en tout cas ce qu'un membre du personnel affecté au port vient de me dire. Et si jamais c'est faux, je fais tout exploser." répondit Roy le plus sérieusement du monde.

" Je n'arrive pas à le croire ... où ont-ils bien pu passer tout ce temps ?" dit Winry.

" Ce sera à eux de nous le dire, si ce foutu train voulait bien se décider à se pointer." répondit Havoc, assis avec les autres sur un banc.

" Il y a une heure d'attente." rappela Falman.

Winry et sa grand mère s'assirent un autre banc, pendant qu'Alphonse aidait le colonel à faire les cent pas.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Riza et Edward attendaient au port.

" Bor ... !!! Ca va faire cinq fois que je manque de m'étaler avec cet uniforme !" râla Edward.

" A croire que tu ne sais plus marcher." sourit Riza.

" Hahaha. Bon allez j'en ai marre."

Ed ôta l'uniforme, se retrouvant avec son short en peau de bête ( _Ndla : quelque chose me dit que ses fans vont baver grave_). Il ouvrit une fenêtre et s'installa dessus. Riza voulut se déplacer, mais le pantalon militaire trop grand lui tomba sur les chevilles, et elle fallit s'étaler à son tour. Ed ricana.

" Ca va ça va !"

Riza se décida à rester comme Ed, avec des vêtements de peaux. Elle plia l'uniforme et le pantalon qu'avait porté Ed. Puis elle s'installa sur un fauteuil, les jambes sur un bras du fauteuil et la tête en arrière. Ils étaient nerveux, et n'arrêtaient pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Après trois ans d'attente et d'isolement, ils allaient enfin retrouver leurs proches. Le lieutenant allait enfin être fixée sur le sort de son équipe : étaient-ils vivants ou bien ? Elle commença à se ronger les ongles. Si Roy avait péri, elle quitterait l'armée pour de bon. La jeune femme se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait, et tenta de se calmer.

" Purééée j'en ai marre d'attendre !" dit soudain l'alchimiste de métal en se tournant vers elle.

Riza posa sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil.

" Moi aussi. Mais nous avons attendu trois ans, on peut bien patienter quelques heures de plus." répondit-elle.

Ed lui lança un regard peu convaincu.

" Mouais ! T'as raison l'attente c'est chiant." concéda-t-elle.

Il approuva en silence, et se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation du paysage.

* * *

La voiture transportant les militaires et les civils arriva enfin au port. Roy, Al et Winry en sortirent comme des diables hors de leur boîte, et se ruèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

" Attendez-nous ! s'exclama Pinako.

Elle se mit à courir aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettait. Mais les trois qui étaient devant ne l'avaient pas entendu.

" Colonel Roy Mustang, on vient de me téléphoner pour me dire que deux personnes disparues avaient été retrouvées." dit le brun à l'accueil.

" Ah oui ! Je vais signaler votre présence." dit la réceptionniste.

Elle décrocha un téléphone. Puis elle demanda à la petite troupe de patienter. Mot qu'ils commençaient à prendre en horreur. Cinq minutes plus tard, un homme de haute taille arriva, et se présenta comme étant le commandant qui les avait recueillis.

" Comment vont-ils ?" demanda Winry.

" Oh très bien. Ils sont arrivé en radeau sur l'île de Satsu, et ils portaient des peaux de bêtes. D'après ce qu'ils ont dit ils se sont échoués sur une île déserte." répondit le marin.

Peaux de bêtes ... on se calme Roy, et toi aussi Winry. Le commandant les conduisit à travers le dédale de couloirs.

" Alors la dernière fois que je les ai vus ... ils étaient dans cette pièce. A vous l'honneur colonel." dit-il en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

Roy frappa, faisaint sursauter ceux qui se trouvaient dedans. Il ouvrit la porte. Ils étaient bien là tous les deux.

" Colonel ..." fit Riza en se levant.

" Al ... mais t'as retrouvé ton corps ! "constata Edward.

" NII-SAN !" s'écria Alphonse en se précipitant vers lui.

" EDWARD !" ajouta Winry en faisant de même.

" Waouf !" souffla le blond.

" RIZA !" s'exclama Roy.

Il se jeta sur elle, et Riza lui sauta au cou. Roy ne put retenir ses larmes.

" Oh Riza ... tu es là, tu es vivante ! Et moi qui croyais t'avoir perdue. Mon lieutenant adoré." dit-il en frottant son visage contre le sien.

Riza rougit et sourit.

" Et moi je ne savais même pas si vous aviez survécu." murmura-t-elle.

De son côté, Ed reçut un vigoureux baiser de Winry.

" W ... Winry ! Enfin ... y'a des gens !" bafouilla-t-il le rouge aux joues.

" Oh tais-toi espèce d'abruti ! TAIS-TOI !" répliqua-t-elle les larmes sillonant son visage.

Elle le serra contre elle. Ed sourit doucement et respira son parfum avec bonheur. Pinako s'approcha, et il relâcha un peu Al et Winry.

" Bonjour mamie." dit le jeune doucement.

" Alors galopin ! Tu n'as pas explosé ton automail cette fois ? Comment t'as fait ?" demanda-t-elle.

" J'ai eu de la chance je crois." répondit Ed.

La vieille dame le serra à son tour. Les autres militaires s'approchèrent de leur supérieure pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Roy gêné, en profita pour essuyer ses yeux. Riza les serra tous dans ses bras, heureuse d'être là avec eux.

" C'est incroyable que vous soyez là tous les deux." dit enfin Havoc.

" Oui. Ca on s'en est pas trop mal sortis, hein Edo ?" répondit Riza.

" Ca va ouais." répondit le jeune à côté d'elle.

Leurs proches les contemplèrent un moment, soulagés de les savoir en bonne santé. Roy détailla Riza sans vergogne, la trouvant diablement excitante vêtue comme elle était. La jeune femme avait bien remarqué le regard de son supérieur, mais ne s'en offusqua pas.

" Ah au fait colonel, voilà vos affaires." dit Riza en prenant le sac qu'elle lui donna.

" Mes affaires ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Celle que vous aviez emportées pour le voyage. Le sac s'est échoué sur l'île où j'étais." expliqua-t-elle.

" Et vous les avez ramenées." dit Roy d'une voix émue.

" Evidemment."

Roy lui sourit avec une infinie tendresse. Puis il décida qu'il était temps de les ramener à Central.

" J'y pense ... je n'ai nulle part où aller. Depuis le temps mon appartement a dû être vendu." dit Riza.

" Eh bien en fait ... je l'ai récupéré, ainsi que toutes vos affaires. Je ... n'ai rien jeté, je n'ai ... pas pu." avoua Roy.

Riza écarquilla les yeux, puis lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

" En attendant, vu que la journée est bien entamée ... que diriez-vous ... de venir dormir ... chez moi ?" reprit-il.

Il avait rougi en demandant cela, et Riza le trouva adorable. Elle acquiesça, et il sourit de plus belle.

* * *

Ed et Riza se séparèrent à la gare de Central, l'ado rentrant à Rizembool.

" Je reviendrais avec mes membres. Al a gardé un bout de la pierre philosophale." lui annonça-t-il.

" Mais tu va quand même quitter l'armée." devina Riza.

" Oui, je n'ai plus rien à y faire. Mais on pourra se voir." sourit-il.

" Y'a intérêt petit homme !" répliqua-t-elle.

" Je suis pas petit !"

Roy haussa un sourcil, Al et Winry se regardèrent étonnés. Ed n'avait pas hurlé en entendant Riza dire qu'il était petit.

" T'as de la chance qu'il y aie pas d'eau à proximité, je t'aurais balancée dedans autrement." reprit-il avec un sourire.

" C'est ça oui ! "

Ils rirent un peu, et ils s'enlacèrent pour se dire au revoir. Roy ramena ensuite Riza chez lui. Hayate vint accueillir le colonel, et trouva son ancienne maîtresse à la place.

" Hayate mon toutou !" s'exclama la jeune femme.

" Waf wouaf waf arf !"

Le chien lui sauta dans les bras, faisant tomber la veste que Roy lui avait passée et dévoilant ses épaules. Il fit une moue intéressée, puis les regarda se faire une fête monstre. Riza avait le visage tout humide des coups de langue de son chien.

" Merci beaucoup de vous être occupée de lui." dit Riza en se relevant, son chien dans les bras.

" Mais de rien voyons. Vous avez faim ?" demanda Roy.

" Oui un peu."

Il alla à la cuisine préparer de quoi manger. Riza grimaça un peu en mangeant.

" Ce n'est pas bon ?" sinquiéta Roy.

" Faut que je m'y réhabitue c'est tout."

Il la regarda manger l'air rêveur. Riza l'aida à débarrasser. Roy s'approcha d'elle par-derrière et l'enlaça. Puis il l'embrassa doucement.

" Vous m'avez tellement manqué. Je dois dire que ça été la fin du monde quand on m'a dit que vous aviez disparue." dit-il.

" Vous aussi vous m'avez énormément manqué. Je ne savais même pas si vous aviez survécu ou non."

Elle se retourna, et Roy l'embrassa aussitôt avidemment. Il poursuivi ensuite ses caresses, promenant ses mains sur sa peau, mémorisant chaque courbe. Roy la voulait, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Riza dormit avec lui cette nuit-là, et ils se contentèrent d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain, il la conduisit chez elle. Ils aérèrent l'appartement, et rangèrent toutes les affaires de Riza.

Cette dernière passa des vêtements normaux, et décida d'aller se faire couper les cheveux sur-le-champ.

" Aaah ça va mieux !" dit-elle en ressortant.

" Vous avez encore les cheveux longs." constata Roy.

" Oui, je les voulais comme avant." expliqua Riza.

Roy sourit, et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle sourit, rougissante. Il la raccompagna à son appartement. Sur le chemin, il décida de l'interroger sur ses projets.

" Eh bien ... je vous ai promis de vous aider à atteindre votre objectif, et que je sache ce n'est toujours pas fait."

" Alors vous ... vous voulez réintégrer l'armée ?" demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

" Oui. Si vous voulez toujours de moi."

Roy lui barra le route et la prit dans ses bras.

" Je ne veux plus que vous me quittiez. Jamais. J'ai bien trop besoin de vous. Je ..."

Riza lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Roy rougit.

" Riza ... je ... je t'aime."

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

" Q ... quoi ?"

" J'ai dit je t'aime. Et je suis sérieux. Je sais bien que ma réputation ne plaide pas en ma faveur, mais ... je ne l'ai jamais dit. Preuve en est que mes relations ne duraient jamais. J'ai toujours pensé que je ne te méritais pas, alors ... je suis devenu ce que tu sais. Riza il faut que tu me-mmmph !"

Riza venait de lui couper la parole en capturant ses lèvres. Roy resserra son étreinte, et savoura pleinement ce contact.

" Je t'aime aussi qu'est-ce que tu crois. Trois ans loin de toi, sans savoir si tu étais vivant ... cette incertitude c'était horrible. Je ne veux plus jamais connaître ça." dit-elle en se pelotonnant contre lui.

" Tant mieux. Parce que tu peux être certaine que je ne te lâcherais pas. Tu va devoir me supporter encore looongtemps." sourit Roy.

" J'espère bien."

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, heureuse comme jamais.

" Est-ce que ça veut aussi dire que j'aurais moins de paperasse ?" demanda Roy en lui prenant la main.

" Non. Mais je pourrais toujours la rendre intéressante en y glissant des petits mots par exemple."

" Chouette !"

" Roy, tu es un vrai gosse quand tu t'y mets."

" Paraît que c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime." répondit le brun tout sourire.

" C'est qui on que je leur exprime ma façon de penser ?"

Roy éclata de rire, et la prit par la taille.


End file.
